The Unknow World 1.2
thumb|208px|the unknow world 1.2 Capitulo 21: En busca de Stalin: Julia en entrenamiento Hechicera: Como ya superaron el reto....Exterius grupous... Entonces una nube verde rodeo a todos y aparecieron del otro lado del bosque, Valentina no tenia heridas y su arco estaba reparado.... Hechicera: Escuchen lo dire una vez y solo una vez...En la tierra de las montañas, se encuentra el guerrero de fuego, guardano la furia del volcan.Un inmortal los ayudará y a esta joven deberan entrenar -dijo apuntado a Julia- o la destrucción total llegará.Una cosa mas, chicos saludenme asus padres... Chicos: caida estilo anime* Sofi: Y el regalo? Hechicera: A casi lo olvido claro...Helio acercate....Una vida se dara por la tuya ese sera tu regalo, y el que la dara sera la persona que menos esperas en este momento....y es un guerrero...Avril tu fortaleza de crital se rompera....Sofi, tu y Safira se conoceran...Valentina, con tu abuela hablaras...Karla, aprenderas a ser feliz....Paula un recuerdo se te otorgara..nada mas... Julia: Y yo?! Hechicera: No crees que ya tienes bastante? Vives uan aventura, un amor, una amistad, y un gran honor.... La hechicera desaparece y Julia vuelva: Julia: Bueno escuche queiro saber eso sobre lo de la vida de Helio... Nadie dice nada y... Sofi: Bueno hay que comenzar el entrenamiento y de esos e ocupara Helio! Ya que él es que ha entrenado las tropas! Julia y Helio: -.-.... Avril: Pues ya anocheció asi que a roncar! Los chicos prenden el fuego, sus dragones salen a buscar su comida, mientra que los chicos comen lo que tenian guardado.Ya todos se duermen.Eran mas o menos las 4:00 y.... Helio: -se acerca al oido de Julia- DERPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA!! Julia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Per il...!!! (Por el...!!) Helio: A entrenar! Julia: Ni siquiera salió el sol!!! Helio: Y? Arriba! Arriba! vamos! vamos! Julia se para... Helio: A CORRER!! Julia s epone a correr.... Helio: Vas a dar 5 vueltas a todo el valle... Julia: o.O!! Que!? con lo que adoro correr.... Helio: Vamos! O pagas con 50 lagartijas... Julia: Ush! -Julia comienza a correr.... Helio: Vamos mi abuela corre mas rapido!!!!!! Julia: -abre la boca para decir algo y... Helio: Un palabra y vas a dar otras cinco vueltas! Julia: -esta roja de la rabia....-pensando- desde cuando le hago caso a este chico? Helio: Muy bien, alto....ahora 25 abdominales... Julia: Nunca he sido buena en las abdominales... Helio:50 abdominales Julia: Pero... Helio:75! Julia: Me callo me callo! -se pone a hacer.... Julia estaba demasiado agotada, ella no era de hacer ejerciocio físico....Comienza a amanecer, hace algo de frio.... Helio: Muy bien ahora....30 lagartijas! Julia: No doy mas! Helio:60! Julia: Ya ya-se pone a hacer El sol ya habia salido y Julia termino conb mucha hambre... Julia: Tengo hambre! comere algo.. Helio: Come poco...Si no luego se te revolvera el estómago.. Julia hace todo lo contrario, come varias cosas, sin hacer ruido ya que los demas seguian dormidos... Helio: Pues bien, vamos caminaremos hasta un pequeño rio... Julia y Helio caminaron y caminaron.Julia se quejaba del dolor de estómago que le dio y Helio solo estaba callado, Julia comenzo a verlo. Julia: -en la mente- Ojos cristalinos....Voz tierna...mirada seria pero atrapante...Muy listo...-entonces se da cuenta que Helio la mira...-Eeee...-baja la cabeza... Helio:-pensando- que mirara....aunque no se puede evitar mirarla.-la comenzo a mirar-..Ese cabello largo y sedoso, sus ojos verdes....su voz dulce y la vida que posee... Julia: Hey Helio! Llegamos! Helio: Muy bien..ahora....sientate en una roca...y medita.. Julia: Meditar? no me gusta! Helio: Medita! si no pagaras con 80 sentadillas.. Julia: Y quien dijo que no me gusta! -se sienta... Los dos emditaban tranquilos, Julia se comenzaba a dormir... Julia: ZzZzZzZzZzZz... Helio: -.-" -entonces para despertar a Julia le tira agua del rio en la cara y esta del susto se cae en el agua... Capitulo 22: Fin del entrenamiento! Llegamos al pueblo de las montañas! Julia: Hey! Gracias Helio! Helio: Necesitabas despertarte... Julia: A si? pues... Julia toma a Helio y lo jala al rio... Julia: Que tal ahora!? Helio: Helada! Julia: que? Helio: El agua heladaaaa!! Julia: Oh! Levantate tonto! Helio se levanta... Julia: Y adios a la diversion hola entrenamiento! Cuando ve Helio tiritaba de frio, penso que era exagerado pero se dió cuenta que no llevaba abrigo asi que.. Julia: -se saca el abrigo- Ten no te congeles... Helio: Gracias, pero no te hara.. Julia: Naaa mínimo me da una pulmonia y eso... Helio no dice nada... Julia: Tu nunca te ries!! Helio: Si tuvieras mi destino no lo harias... Julia: tu destino? Helio: Luminian dijo que como hay dos guerreros del viento uno deberia morir antes de tiempo, y le toco a mi familia.Dice que si sobrevive la siguientes generaciones viviran. Julia: Pues la verdad estas equivocado. Si yo tuviera tu destino, disfrutaria mas mi vida! Pasaria ams tiempo con mi familia reiria!Haria mas payasadas... Helio: Sabes que...AL entrenamiento! ahora! Julia:Señor si señor! -dijo burlandose... Helio: Y Julia! -Julia vuelva- Gracias... Julia se acerca ybesa la mejilla de Helio, este se sonroja y Julia parte corriendo... Helio: Escucha -decia mientras corrian-Todavia no has manejado como nosotros tus poderes, asi que comenzaras a intentarlo, para eso iremos con una amiga... Julia: Okay! Helio: Tu tienes que estar en forma! Cuando llegan al campamento estaban todos alli ya despiertos y preparados para irse... Vale: Y ustedes dos que hacian? Julia: Entrenabamos! Avril: Pues eguiras entrenando Julia.. Julia: Que?! Avril: Aprenderas a montar a tu dragon... Julia: gulp* Julia se acerca a un dragon blanco... Julia: Es él...? Vale: Sip... Dragón: Juliaaaa!! Julia:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -grita como niña.... Todos:-.-" El dragón se acerca y solo mira a Julia.. Julia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Dragón: Soy yo! Jake no te acuerdas...hermana! Julia: Ja..ja...Jake?! Eres un dragon blanco!!! Jake: Mira, yo cuando entro a al tierra, no puedo ser humano, ya que en esta tierra los humanos de aqui, son seres que murieron en el otro mundo y que tienen una segunda vida aqui.Pero como yo no he muerto, soy un dragon blanco! Julia abraza al dragon, osea a Jake... Jake: Pues estas lista? Jula: Si!.. Julia monta a Jake... Julia: Pilota lista! Jake: Copiloto preparado! Julia: Alas? Jake: Listas! Julia: Patas? Jake: Listas! Julia: Cola? Karla: Podrian despegar de una vez por todas!!! Julia y Jake: Siempre gruñonaa!! Entonces Jake comienza a correr a correr y SE LANZA AL PRECIPICIO.. Julia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Y comienzan a volar.....Entonces de atras vienen los chicos... Paula: Hacia esa direccion!! Todos vuelan hacia la direccion que apunta Paula, Julia jaba con Jake hacian piruetas y tontadas mientras tanto.. Lord Valdomero -se cae algo-:Preparen a Sedusa! No posemos dejar que rescaten a Stalin! Los chicos llegan al pueblo y... Capitulo 23: Una amiga inmortal... Julia:Miren alli!!! Entonces los chicos observan que habia toda una tropa de guadias.Los chicos aterrizan y los guardias los arrinconan con amas de fuego... Paula: De donde las sacaron? Karla: Nose...En Unknow World se han prihibido esas armas... Gaurdias: Quedan arrestados por alta traición! Los chicos tuvieron que poner las manos en la cabeza y los dragones debieron alejarse, ya que con ese tipo de armas podian sufrir heridas graves.Los guardias comenzaron a esposar a todos. Guardia:-esposando a Julia-Tiene derecho a mantenerse en silencio... Julia: Prefiero no usar ese derecho!!! AYUDAAAAA!! NO NOS PUEDEN HACER ESTO..... Avril: Ush! Maldita sea Lord!!! Y Luz!!! Helio:Sofia ahora.. Sofi: Safira, busca a.....-susurro un nombre- Entonces la sombra de Sofia se desprende de su cuerpo y se ocurre por le suelo, hasta llegar a una gran casa, era antigua pero linda.Entro ahi y se escucho... ?????: Safira cuanto tiempo! ¿ Y Sofia, Avril y los demas? Safira: Los arrestaron... ?????: Vamos! Safira y la joven misteriosa se dirijen a la comisaria, en la cárcel Julia armaba un alboroto, gritaba y golpeaba las rejas. Avril ya le habai dicho que no usara los poderes por varias razones. ?????: Que pasa aqui?Ordeno que los suelte... Los guardias la vieron y espantados abrieron las rejas... Julia: Eso fue facil... Paula: Mandy!! Los chicos abrazan a Mandy... Mandy: Como han estado chicos!? Julia! En verdad eres tu!? Julia: Sip...pero..¿quien eres tu? Mandy: Hay no te acuerdas...¿Ya a tomado la posion para los poderes? Avril: Aun... Julia: Posion? Es igual a un medicamento? Porque si es asi no bebo nada! Mandy: Tranquila no es nada...Soy hechicera... Julia: Ooohh.. Mandy: Y vampiro... Julia: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Me porto bien! Mandy: Tranquila...No bebo sangre directamente de las personas. El hospital de este pueblo dona sangre. Sabes yo soy la creadora de esta comunidad. Julia: Pero para eso tu deberias tener mas de... Mandy: Soy inmortal, no me enfermo ni muero. Mis heridas se curan rapido. Los chicos hablaban mientras se dirigian a la gran casa de Mandy. Mandy: Pues bienvenidos... Sofi: Safira ya puedes volver... Safira asienta con la cabeza... Julia: Nunca habla? Paula: La sombra de Sofi la obedece dependiendo de la circunstancia podra hablar o no... Mandy dirigió a los chicos a una gran biblioteca. En la misma habia muchas estanterias con frascos y mas que contenian liquido, polvos y solidos. Todos - Mandy: Wow Mandy: Ahora veamos...La última vez que hice esta posion, fue para tu madre. Ya que los otros la habian bebido con Luminian, al igual que ellos.Asi que.. Una pisca de alma, tres cucharadas de poder, 2/4 somnifero y un chorro de la mezcla secreta de Luminian...Lo agito y listo! Ven te conducire a tu cuarto Julia, ya que después de beber esto caeras dormida. Los chicos acompañan a Julia al cuarto, Julia se recuerta y Mandy le pasa la posion. Julia: Seguro que no me matara? Mandy:Si.. Julia: Segura? Mandy: Si... Julia: Segura? Karla: Tomatela! Julia: Esta bien.....Pero¿ que era esa mezcla secreta? Mandy: No se, es de Luminian y es secreta... Julia: Sabe mal? Karla: Tomatelo o te lo hago tomar! Julia: Ya ya...-Julia se toma de una la posion y se queda dormida... Mandy: Dormira hasta mañana asi que..Pongase comodos y haremos turnos.. Sofi: Porque? Vale: Al tomar la posion, varios cambios ocurren en el cuerpo y estos tal vez se manifiestan hacia el exterior.Entonces necesita un vigilante.. Mandy: Tranquilos...La última vez que una guerrera de la anturaleza tomo mi posion, solo apareció una planta carnívora que casi nos come a todos....-Dijo Mandy despreocupada y salió de la habitacion cerrando la puerta, todos se miraron y luego miraron a Karla... Karla: Que yo? no!Yo no ire primera! Todos ya habain salido.. Karla: Ush! Avril: Mandy, Anilinda dijo que.. Mandy: SI ya se.. Yo los guiare hacia la guarida de Medusa...Pero...El único que no podra entrar es Helio, claro si se quiere convertir en roca puede ir... Helio: Que? Mandy: Son reglas, Medusa no puede usar sus poderes con mujeres... Capitulo 24: Julia controla su poder. Buscamos a Stalin... Julia dormia tranquilita, al parecer sus poderes no se manifestaron gravemente.Lo que paso fue que la maceta pequeña, asi como asi. Avril y Sofi conversaban con su prima, Karla y Vale leian unos libros muy interesantes sobre las criaturas de Unknow World y Helio y Paula investigaban el pueblo. Asi paso la y tarde. Avril: Mandy y ¿para cuando seria esa posion para Sofi? Mandy: Seria mejor después que vayamos a lo de Medusa. Sofi: Gracias.. Mandy: Todo por la familia Sofi... Paula y Helio llegan. Paula estaba todo sonriente y pero no se podia ver a Helio, era una montaña de bolsas y cajas. Paula: Combre comida! Y algunas armas! Helio: Y yo las cargue...A veces quisiera ser el guerrero de la naturaleza. Karla: No digas tontas... Mandy: No creen que ya es hora de cenar?! Avril: Y Julia? Mandy: Mañana le prepararemos un desayuno continental, tendra mucha hambre, se salto el almuerzo y la cena. Asi los chicos comian, mientras que en otro lugar. Stalin: Saca de aqui Medusa! -decia con los ojos cerrados... Medusa: No querido..Pero vamos mirame! Stalin: No! Volvemos al pueblo, ya todos habian comido. Avril dormiria en el cuarto con Julia y a la mañana siguiente le tocaba ver a Helio. Todos se fueron a dormir. Avril miro a Julia y dijo.. Avril: Buenas noches! -lo dijo por decir, ya que sabia que no le responderia.. Julia: Buenas noches Avril se volco soprendida y se dio cuenta que Julia hablaba dormida.Al otro dia. Julia comienza a entre abrir los ojos y ve que tiene al frente a Helio que se asomaba a ver si ya estaba despierta... Helio: Estas despierta? Entonces cuando Julia abrio lentamente los ojos las flores marchicas volvieron a florecer.Julia al abrir los ojos ve a Helio se asusta y lo toma de la muñeca y lo lanza por la ventana gritando: Julia: Loco pervertido sal de mi habitacion!!!! Helio sale volando por la ventana y todos van al cuarto a ver uqe ocurria. Julia se asoma a la ventana y dice: Julia: Ups...xD Lo siento Helio... Todos: n.n" -rezoplaron de alivia y Avril salio del cuarto a ver a su hermano.. Avril: Para la proxima apartate.. Avril ayudo a levantar a su hermano y entraron a la casa. Apenas abrieron la puerta, pudieron ver como en la gran mesa que la única que comia era Julia... Helio: Pense que los animales no entraban en la casa... Julia: Amargado! ¬¬ No me llames animal es que tengo mucha hambre... Mandy: Jejeje n.n" No pense que comeria tanto... Helio: Animal.... Julia: Amargado! Helio: Puerquito!! oig oig!! Julia: ¬¬ Deja de molestar! Estas de mal humor porque soy mas fuerte que tu!!! Chicas: uuuu!!!! Helio: Seras mas fuerte pero eres inmadura!!! Chicas: uuuu!!! Julia: Por lo menos sonrio!!!!! No como tu que siempre tienes una cara de poco amigos!! Chicas: uuuuuu!!! Helio: Bueno pero al menos tengo dignidad y no ando hacienod payasadas!!! Chicas: uuuu!! Julia: Ya me canseee!!!!! Eres un...un.. Eres un estúpido!!!!!! Me voy a mi cuarto...-se va... Helio: Ush!!! -dijo zapatenado- Que me molesta... Julia: -volviendo- Me lo olvidaba! -recoje varias comidas y se va a su cuarto... Helio se da la vuelta y todas las chicas lo miriaban asi: ¬¬ Helio: Y ahora que?! Vale: Deberias ir a disculparte! Paula: Asi no se trata a una dama!! Helio: Pero ella no es una...!! Sofi: Hermano no termines la frase!!! Helio: -con compostura- Es una chica sin modales... Mandy: Helio ve a disculparte!! ¬¬ Avril: Yo no dire nada...Los dos se comportaron muy mal!! Y creo que los dos deben disculparse! Karla: Estoy de acuerdo con Avril... Helio: Poruqe no mejor nos preparamos para salir a rescatar al Stalin!!! Mandy: Si debemos hacer eso..Ire a bsucar a Julia... Mandy va al cuarto de Julia, la cual se atragantaba con helado, mientras lloraba un poco... Julia: ¿Porque? ¿¡¡¡Poruqe me debe gustar comer tanto!!!?? Mandy:¿Julia? Julia: Pasa... Mandy: Que tienes Julia? Julia: Es que me molesta que me digana si y ademas me enfurece que Helio tenga la razon!!! Mandy: No te preocupes y sabes que espero que esto de anime: Me reucerdas mucho a tu madre y a tu abuela. Julia: Si? ¿En que sentido? ¬_¬ Mandy: Las tres estaban asi de locas xDD Y eran muy lindas... Julia: Gracias Mandy... Mandy: Por nada, ahora ven te debo dar algo! Julia siguió a Mandy hasta su cuarto. El cuarto de Mandy estaba decorado goticamente, en el habia varias cosas raras de hechiceria, Julia prefirio no preguntar. LLegaron la armario, Many revolvió las cosas de alli dentro hasta encontrar una caja, de la cual saco un unos ropajes. (ropas del articulo Julia(TUW)) Mandy: Ten..esto era de tu madre... Julia: Muchas gracias... Julia salió corriendo a su cuarto y se puso la ropa. En ella encontro unos estuches y al abrirlos pudo ver cuchillas hechas de plata. Eran muy lindas y dedujo que esas eran sus armas... Capitulo 25: Mision: Rescate. Todos contra Medusa Julia bajo y todos estaban con una sonrisa menos Helio. Avril: Hace mucho que no veo esa ropa...Esa era de tu madre!!!! Julia: xDDDD Sofi: Pues vamos!! Los chicos salieron de la casa de Mandy y guiados por esta llegaron a un gran temblo. Era gigantesco. Helio: Bueno vamos... Karla: No tu no vas a ninguna parte.... Julia: ¿Por qué no? Karla: Medusa solo puede convertir en roca a los hombres.... Julia: Pues deberia entrar...-murmuro Julia.... Avril: Julia! ¬¬ Julia: Bueno me callo.... Las chicas entraron al templo y Sofi decia: Sofi: No entiendo como se pueden odiar tanto si hace unos años, los encotraba agarrados de la manita y eso.... Paula: Chicas consentrense... Las chica comenzaron a oir ruidos... Mandy: Me toca a mi! - Mandy saca de un bolsillo un polvo y lo tiro al aire para luego conjurar - Aramus espad metalias..-entonces el polvo se convirtio en una espada brillante.... Julia: Miren alli!!! -todas siguieron la direccion en la que apuntaba Julia, y alli estaba el pobre joven todo lastimado y rasguñado y y...la mitad de su cuarpo era rocaaa!!! Avril: Staliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! -dijo y salió corriendo.... Stalin: Avril? No espera es una trampa!!! Avril se detuvo y comenzo a escuchar el siseo de unas serpientes.... Trato de congela el piso pero, el calor de alli dentro no se lo permitia... Avril: Oh! Rayos esto no puede pasar.... Medusa: Hola hermosa!!!- dijo descaradamente y levanto su espada...- Por aqui... Avril no veia nada y Stalin grito... Stalin: Arriba!!!! Entonces Medusa salto con la espada en mano y... Capítulo 26: Paula, la sirena del agua Medusa tenia por objetivo dañar a Avril pero gracias a Mandy no lo hizo. Las espadas de Medusa y Mandy chocaron produciendo un ruido que retumbó en la caverna. Todas las chicas quedaron asombradas por la figura de Medusa. Era una mujer de piel sumamente pálida, maquillaje corrido, su cabello era reemplazado por serpientes negras y ojos amarillos. De las caderas para abajo, en ves de tener piernas tenia el cuerpo de una serpiente, la cual terminaba en un cascabel. Mandy sonrió y dijo: Mandy: Hace una buena eternidad que no nos vemos Medusa.. Medusa: Lo mismo digo, vieja amiga. Avril: Si, si, ahora menos charla y mas acción -Acto seguido lanzo unas kunai envenenadas que Medusa bloqueo con su espada. Medusa: Esto me parece algo injusto...Son varias contra una que tal si..-Medusa arranco varios de sus "cabellos" y al tirarlos al piso, las pequeñas serpientes se transformaron en unas muy grandes. Todas trataron de luchar contra las serpientes pero cada vez eran mas y más. Ya que cuando las partian salian dos serpientes más. Las jóvenes, por orden de Avril corrienron y se escondieron para atacar de sorpresa pero la única que llego a hacer eso fué Paula. Sofi: Si solo pudiera invocar a Safira...-decia con dificultad al ser apretada por las serpientes. Julia: No entiendo porque no sirve la fuerza... Karla: Vale, recuerda hemos leido sobre estas serpientes... Vale: Si, las serpientes que caen del cabello de Medusa tienen una piel mágica que anula cualquier poder.. Avril: Bueno..Solo nos queda una escapatoria.. Mandy: Vamos Paula tu puedes.. Julia: ¡¿No atraparon a Paula?! -gritó Julia. Las chicas la miraron con miradas de asesinas. Karla: Mentecata, ¡si las serpientes no te matan lo haré yo! Medusa: Con que la sirenita no esta...Disfrutaré esto...- Comenzo a rondar por todo el templo poco a poco y exclamaba- Paula, sirenita. Sal de donde quieras que estes...-mientras tanto Paula se mantenia oculta trás unos pilares observando a Medusa y planeando algo. Paula: Veamos...-se pusó a pensar- ¡No sé que hacer! Avril y Karla son los de los planes estratégicos... Medusa: ¡Alli estas! -entonces Medusa lanzó la espada fuertemente haciendo que el pilar se rompiera y que Paula se diera a mostrar- Oh! Con que tragiste el tridente de los oceanos, siempre lo quise ver..Y cuando estes muerta me lo quedaré... Paula: Por favor, por ahora no tengo pensado morir, así que sigue deseando! -con esto dicho Paula se dirigió contra Medusa, y la pelea comenzó a desenlazarse. La Paula tenia mucho rasguños y lo mas frustrante que no podia atacar, estaba a la defensiva. De repente Medusa golpeo con la parte de atras de la espada el collar de Paula y este se rompió en miles de pedazos. Medusa: Parece que tu collarcito era solo una baratija...-dijo en un tono de burla. Paula: ¡No! -exclamó cayendo arrodillada. Medusa: Ahora, desaparece -y cuando estaba apunto de clavar su espada una bola de agua la detuvo y comenzó a oxidar poco a poco la espada- ¿Qué ocurre? - El cuerpo de Paula comenzó a brillar fuertemente y el calor del lugar comenzó a apagarse dejando solo humedad. Mandy: ¡Su habilidad! El cuerpo de Paula poco a poco se comenzó a cubrir de agua y se paró lentamente. Convirtió la capa en un remolino y estiro la mano haciendo que el agua se dirgiera a Medusa y la dañara. Vale: Medusa esta perdida.. Julia: ¿Por qué? Avril: La habilidad de Paula aumenta su velocidad y fluidez ya veras porqué.. Capítulo 27: K.O Medusa! Medusa: Ahora verás mocosa -Medusa se liberó del toberllino y se dirigió con tal fuerza a Paula que atrevesó su pecho con la espada. Paula dió un respiro ondo y levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa. Julia: ¡Es chucky! -exclamó Julia. Avril: No Julia, esa es la habilidad de Paula...-corrigió.. Julia: ¿convertirse en Chucky? -reiteró. Avril: No, su habilidad es convertirse en agua, entonces al sufrir heridas se recupera rapidamente. Además, su velocidad aunmenta al igual que la fluidez -explicó. Julia: Aaahh...¿entonces no es Chucky? Karla: Julia, me parece que esa serpiente te apreta demasiado y no deja que la sangre llegue a tu cabeza! Avril: Pero... Sofi: Paula está sufriendo, debe usar mucha energia para mantener el ambiente humedo y además sustituir el agua y demás... Si no escapamos rápido, le podrá pasar algo.. Julia: ¡No dejaré que eso ocurra! -Julia se levantó y comenzó a golpear a la serpiente contra las paredes del lugar. Vale: Ehm, Julia... me podrias decir ¿qué rayos haces? -preguntó Valentina. Julia: SI golpeó a la serpiente contra las parades esta se mareara y se aflojará -pero la que se terminó mareando fué Julia. Karla: ¡Y esa es la genia de mi hermana! ¡Julia levantate! ¡Julia! -Julia no respondia- Tengo chocolate... Avril y Julia ¡¿Dónde!? -al escuchar eso, se recuperó y comenzó a golpear de nuevo. MIentras tanto... Medusa: ¡Esto no puede ser! -exclamó asustada. Paula: Medusa, Medusa, Medusa, olvidaste mi habilidad ¿no? Ahora... -Paula miró a Medusa directamente a los ojos, separó la espada de Medusa de su cuerpo- ¡Siente el poder de los Tsunamis! -Entonces, trás de Paula una gran ola azotó a Medusa, dejándola "inconciente" en la pared. Paula comenzó a correr pero poco a poco, observó como sus piernas se tornaban de color grisaceo como la roca e iba perdiendo la movilidad. Poco a poco se detuvo y el cansancío hizo que cayera al piso. Volcó su cuerpo y encontró a Medusa- ¡No hagas eso, que tu cara me asusta! Medusa: Paula, Paula...¿no es una ironia? Mira, te olvidaste que aunque seas mujer, una mirada como la que me diste te podría volver de piedra poco a poco...-Mientras Medusa hablaba, Paula divisó su tridente. Meudsa alzó su espada y cuando la iba a clavar en Paula, esta la bloqueó con le tridente que alcanzó. La bloqueó de tal modo, que luego alcanzó a la espada. Utilizó la hoja de la espada como espejo, reflejando a Medusa. Medusa vió su reflejo y se volvió de piedra. Paula poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y escuchando de fondo las voces de sus amigas. Fuera del templo: Helio: ¡Que alegría que no les haya pasado nada malo! -dijo observando a todos. Se encontraban con ropas rotas y chambuscadas. Stalin: ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Ahora, escuche muchas cosas sobre los planes de Lord... -los chicos se pusieron a charlar. Mientras se dirigian a la casa de Mandy, Julia cargaba a Puala. Derepente se dio cuenta de algo... Julia: ¡Chicos ya vengo, por favor continuen! Luego lso alcanzó -así Julia, con Paula alzada en la espalda. Llegó a las puertas del templo, se acercó al cesped e hizo crecer un medio tronco donde apoyo a Paula. Julia se adentró al lugar y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Recogió los pedazos del collar de Paula y mirando la estatua de Medusa se fué del lugar. Se paró en la puerta del templo y luego observó a Paula, lo herida que estaba y recordó como estaban los demás. Apretó su puño y luego exclamó- ¡Lord, no volverás a dañarlos! Si lo hacen, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver!!!!! -diciendo esto, golpeó el muro del templo y este terminó de derrumbarse totalmente. Mientras tnato en el camino, los chicos se detuvieron al sentir el estruendo del templo. Volcaron y vieron desde el atardecer la figura de Julia cargando a Paula y gritando: Julia: ¡ESPERENEME! YA LLEGUE!! -y mientras corria tropezó siendo aplastada por Paula. Todos: n.n'' Esa es Julia...- entre risas ayudaron a Julia y se retiraron del lugar.'' En una caverna: ????: Medusa falló, ahora mandaré a las gemelas oráculo... Capítulo 29: Las Gemelas del Oráculo Llegaron esa misma tarde a la casa de Mandy. Al otro día, Julia dormia perezosamente en su cama, poco a poco se abrieron sus ojos por culpa de la luz que entraban por la ventana. Julia recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas pero supuso que Avril las habia abierto. Se sentó en la cama y escuchó dos vocecillas que hablaron al mismo tiempo: ???? y ????: Buenos días... Julia: Buenos días... -respondió y luego- AAAAAAAAH!!!!! -fue un grito provocado por el susto que se pego. Pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir el golpe y cuando los abrió dos rostros curiosos se asomaron a verla- Creo que me golpee muy fuerte, estoy viendo doble...-dijo sobándose la cabeza. ????: ¡No como crees! Somos hermanas -dijo una de ellas- Hermana ¿crees que ella sea una guerrera? -preguntó a su par. ????: No lo creo... Solo mirala -al responder esto clavaron sus ojos en Julia. ????: Si tienes rázón... -al decir eso Julia se levantó de un salto y muy molesta dijo: Julia: ¡Claro que soy una guerrera!... en entrenamiento, pero eso no importa ahoa ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? Mika: ¡Soy Mika! La positiva -dijo feliz. Miku: Y yo Miku, la negativa -dijo muy seria. Julia: ¿No me digan? -dijo en tono sarcástico- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -reiteró. Mika: Venimos a buscar ayuda, nuestro pueblo esta en peligro -dijo Mika. Miku: Pero como no hay guerreros los buscaremos -dijo ya retirandose. Julia: ¡Esperen yo soy una guerrera! Los ayudaré y mis amigos también pero primero, busquémoslos -así en camisón tomo de lso brazos a el par de gemelas y salieron del cuarto- ¿Hola? ¿Chicos? -preguntaba. Llegó a la puerta de la cocina y en ella encontró un anota: Julia te dejamos una nota aquí por que sabiamos que de seguro vendrias aquí. Salimos a comprar algo y a comer, y como estabas dormida no queriamos despertarte. Dejamos la suficiente comida que puede llenar tu estómago... por ahora. Cuidate y no te metas en problemas, no toques mis posimas... Mandy. Julia:¡Rayos! -exclamó enojada. Miku: ¿Qué? ¿Les pasó algo malo? Julia: No, peor... Salieron a comer y no me despertaron... Mika: ¡Es que no querian que la cuenta sea cara! -exclamó alegre Mika. Julia la miro con ojos asesinos. Julia: Bueno, comamos algo e iremos... - Después de que comieron Julia se alistó y partieron a su camino. Julia observó una caverna en medio del camino- ¿Hay que pasar por alli? -preguntó Julia. Mika: ¡Claro que sí! Te comprendo te da miedo, ehm te aconsejo que no entres apresurada te golpearas la cabeza... -Julia ignoró el consejo y entró rápidamente y como lo predijo se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con una estalagmita que caia- ¿¡Estas bien!? Julia: Si... -respondió con una rostro que mezclaba muchas emociones, dolor, miedo, sueño y sorpresa. Miku: Claro que esta bien... es cabeza dura -le dijo. Después del comentario de Miku, Julia siguió caminando, entonces observaron la luz del tunel y apresurando el pasó llegó a la salida. Mostrando un pueblo totalmente destruido. Mientras tanto... Mandy: ¡Ya llegamos! -exclamó Mandy. Al no escuchar respuesta Mandy dijo:- ¿seguirá dormida esta chica? Avril: No, ya revisé el cuarto -respondió Avril. Stalin: ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Sofi: Aca hay una nota! -exclamó. Chicos: Estoy en una misión muy importanto ayudando a dos gemelas a reestablecer la paz en el pueblo del norte, no necesito que vengan yo me encargaré de todo. Julia PD: No hay mas comida en la alacena. Apenas terminaron de escribir la nota Valentina dijo: Vale: ¿El pueblo del norte? Pero ese pueblo habia sido destruido por órdenes y los habitantes fueron desalojados aquí... Mandy: ¿Gemelas? ¡Las hermanas Oráculo! -exclamó. Karla: ¡Esas chicas estan bajo el porder de Lord! Claro, a la única que podian engañar es a Julia... Helio: ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamonos! Paula: Si tomamos los dragones llegaremos antes que ellos -propuesto esto, todos partieron montados en los dragones. NUevamente en le pueblo del Norte: Julia: ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó- No hay nada aquí... -volcó y óbservó a las gemelas viendo fijamente una casa. Las gemelas entraron seguidas a Julia. Julia comenzó a observar todo, habia muchas fotos y retratos, muebles, ropas y juguetes. Se acercó a las fotos y limpió el polvo para distinguirla. Habia un hombre de cabellos negros sonriente, al lado de el habia una mujer de cabellos cafes muy hermosa y en sus brazos sostenia a dos bebes idénticas, exeptuando su color de pelo. En ese momento Julia cayó en cuenta de que esa era la casa de las gemelas. Entonces oyó un grito desde una parte de la casa. Corrió ahi y observó que el piso de madera podrida no soportó el peso de las gemelas y se formó un hueco, haciendo que caigan las dos, pero lograron sostenerse. Mika: ¡Julia ayuda! -exclamó Mika. Miku: No nos ayudará... ¿Crees que le interesmos? -entonces cuando dijo esto sintió una mano tomarle el brazo. Julia: ¡Claro que me interesa vine a ayudarlas! ¿no? -Julia jaló rápidamente a las dos gemelas y las sacó de allí- Oigan, no se metan en tanto líos ¿si? -sonrió y luego se levantó- Ahora salgamos de aquí... -hicieron caso y al salir un grupo de Demons se encontraban afuera- ¡Demons! -exclamó. Mika: No quiero hacer esto...-dijo apenada. Miku: Y aunque no lo creas yo tampoco per debemos hacerlo para encontrar a nuestros padres.. Julia: ¿hacer qué? Mika y Miku: Lo sentimos... -entonces sus ojos se volvieron color gris pardo y su cuerpo se iluminó por una luz blanca... Capítulo 29, Parte 2 Julia: ¿Me engañaron? -preguntó desilucionada. Las gemelas se tomaron de las manos y en coro respondieron: Mika y Miku: Ahora no hablas con las gemelas oráculo... -al responder eso su voz era distinta. Julia: Esto se parece al exorcista, pero bueno ¿Quién eres? y ¿qué les ha hecho a Mika y Miku? Mika y Miku: Querida, yo soy Lord...-respondió Julia: ¡Lord! -tronó sus puños- Ahora preparate para una buena paliza -entonces comenzó a correr contra las gemelas y justo cuando las iba a golpear sus ojos se volvieron normales y dijeron: Mika y Miku: Julia... -al decir eso, Julia se detuvo y retrocedió. Las gemelas volvieron a tener los ojos grises- Ja! ¿No te atreverás a golpear a las gemelas? -Julia ya no sabia que hacer. Miró a los demons y exclamó: Julia: ¡Maldita sea! -entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más- Esta bien me rindo -y así se desplomó en el piso. Los Demons se acercaron a Julia y con sus grandes manos la tomaron de los brazos. Mika y Miku: Yo espera más luego de lo que gritaste en el templo Julia: ¿Y tú crees que me rendiria ante alguien tan cobarde que se oculta tras dos mocosas? Mika y Miku: ¡¿Cómo que mocosas?! -al decir eso las jóvenes estaban normales, pero al segundo volvieron al transe. En seguida Julia agarró a los Demons y los mando a volar a los cielos y estos recibieron dos flechasos fuertes en el pecho. Luego una jauría de lobos aparecieron encabezados por un lobo de color negro, entonces se comenzarón a encargar de los demas Demons. Hubo una lluvia de kunais ayudadas a dirigirse a su objetivo por el aire. Cuando los jóvenes guerreros se hicieron presentes notaron que faltaban Julia, las gemelas y Helio. Mas adelante Julia llevaba cargada en su espalda a las dos gemelas. Mika y Miku: ¡Bajame estúpida! Julia: ¡No! debo hacerlas reaccionar. Mika y Miku: Muy bien -entonces derepente las gemelas se bajaron de Julia bruscamente y (de algpun lugar) sacaron un cadena que se esposó en la muñeca derecha de Mika y en la izquierda de Miku- Ahora verás de lo que estas dos gemelas son capaces-las gemelas corrieron hacia Julia y en un tris terminó en el suelo. Julia no queria dañar a las gemelas- Ahora estas cadenas indestructibles por su magia, comenzarán a apretarte y apretarte hasta quitarte la respiración- Entonces dentró de una gran ráfaga de viento apareció Helio. Helio: ¡Julia! ¿estas bien? -preguntó Helio. Julia: Si, si estoy bien, solo estoy en el piso enrededada en unas cadenas que me quitan la respiración por gusto -respondió sacásticamente. Helio se rió- Mira, ya se que te dije que deberias reir más, pero este no es el momento!!! Escucha, debes quitarme las cadenas Helio: No se puede, estas cadenas no se quitan hasta que los dueños quieran Julia: Entonces, llévame a esa casa de alla! Las gemelas no pueden oponer resistencia estan agarras a mis hasta que me asfixie -el rostro de Julia comenzó a ponerse algo azulado. Helio se apresuró y cargó dificilmente a las tres jovenes hasta la casa indicada- Mika, Miku ¡Es su casa! ¿lo recuerdan? Ahi estan sus juguetes, sus ropas, la foto con sus padres -al decir eso, las pupilas de las hermanas se dilataron y sus palpitaciones se hicieron mas rápidas. Las gemelas pronto soltaron a Julia y salieron corriendo hasta el segundo piso. Helio: Julia, esas cadenas son de Lord, tal vez si se la quitamos y ellas las destruyen (ya que solo ellas pueden) se quitara el transe. Julia: Muy bien! -entonces cuando subieron, el grito de las gemelas se escuchó resonando en la casa. Se apresuraron y ocurrió que nuevamente el piso podrido no soportó su peso y estaban a punto de caer. Entonces Julia las volvió a tomar del brazo. Miku: Déjanos caer, no entiendes ¡te causaremos muchos problemas! Mika: Es nuestra maldición, de mi boca brota la mala suerte y se cumple. Miku: Y de la mía la buena sorpresa, que termina decepcionando a los demás y arruinanado la sorpresa. Julia: Lo de golpearme no importa, siempre lo hago y lo de la decepción mmm pues ya me he decepcionando mucho, ahora vengan -Julia alzó nuevamente a las gemelas. Luego les explicó sobre lo de las cadenas. Las gemelas se sacaron las cadenas con mucho esfuerzo y luego posaron sus manos en ellas. Mika y Miku: Ahora las gemelas oráculo, te ordenan que te coviertas en arena -y así ocurrió. Entonces, el aura blanca que las rodeaba desapareció. Salieron de la casa y se encontraron con los demás. Avril: ¡¡¿Julia estas bien?!! Sofi: Nos tenias preocupada! Mandy: Y ustedes dos jovencitas, estan en muchos problemas! Mika y Miku: Lo sabemos... Stalin: ¿Las encarcelaran? Julia: ¿Carcel? No! Son mis amigas, no hay problemas. Eran controladas por Lord nada mas n.n Se puede confiar en ella Paula: ¿Tú que crees Helio? Helio: Creo que esta bien... -entonces los jóvenes con algunas dudas aceptaron a las gemelas en el grupo. Helio se acercó a Avril y a Karla y les susurro- Claramente su objetivo es Julia, y ahora que Julia se ha apegado a ellas hay que vigilarlas mas... Avril y Karla: Si! Así se retiraron nuevamente a la casa de Mandy. Capítulo 30: La Promesa y el Beso Lord: Ahora, es tu turno no podrás volver hasta que elimines a Julia... -ordenó. ?????: Si amo -dijo la joven arrodillada y entonces desapareció en una llama de fuego. Mientras tanto nuestros guerreros se habian marchado del pueblo a una ciudad con un gran lago. Paula andaba de muy buen humor por la cantidad de agua que habia cerca, y jugaba con las gemelas y Julia. Adentrandose en un mercado, las chicas disfrutaban viendo ropas y collares de piedras hermosas. Julia quedó ilusionada con un collar de rocas grises con una gran piedra de color rojo oscuro, estiró la mano y se chocó con la mano de otra persona, levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven de hermosos cabellos carmesí y ojos escarlatas. Julia: Lo siento -se disculpó- Tenlo n.n -lo ofreció amablemente. ?????: Oh, muchas gracias... -agradeció y pagó el collar. Entonces cuando se lo estaba por poner un pandillero pasó cerca de ella y se lo arrebató de una, Julia al ver eso persiguió al ladrón y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo noqueó de un golpe. Julia: ¡No te atrevas a robarle nuevamente! -así le arrebató el collar y se lo devolvió a su dueña. Los demás guerreros se acercaron a las chicas. Keyko: Muchas gracias, Soy Keyko -se presentó. Avril: Dejanos presentarnos, Soy Avril, el es Helio, Sofia, Paula, Mandy, Stalin, Miku, Mika, Vale, Karla y Julia Stalin: mmm Keyko, ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? -pensó Stalin. Los jóvenes se despidieron de Keyko y siguieron su camino hasta toparse con un gran lago, los jóvenes se pusieron a entrenar allí hasta que cayó la noche. Los jóvenes se acostaron en un círculo a unos metros del lago y comenzaron a platicar. Julia: Mika y Miku ¿ustedes son de la Tierra? Mika y Miku: No... Miku: Nuestros padres eran personas de la tierra, que cuando murieron vinieron hacia aquí y se conocieron y nos tuvieron... Mika: Nos encantaría algún día ver la Tierra... Vale: Yo cuando vuelva debo reencontrarme con dos personas muy especiales... Mandy: Yo hace mucho que no visito mi querida España, deberia volver y bailar flamenco jaja... Avril: Yo debo ir al cementerio... Stalin: Cuando volvamos me comeré un buen plato de la comida de mi hermana... Karla: Yo al volver, me iré con la Tía Iris, ya no soporto mas a esa institrutis... Paula: Alla el agua es diferente a la de aquí, y aunque la de aca fuera mas pura y limpia necesito bañarme en esas aguas... Julia: ¿Y tú Helio? Helio: Yo no volveré...-al decir esto el silencio se hizo presente. Helio se levantó y se fué del lugar. Julia disgustada lo siguió hasta el lago. Donde lo encontró tirando piedras en el lago- Tiro piedras cuando me molesto -dijo Helio antes que todo, entonces en un segundo vio como una piedra mas grande que su cabeza voló sobre el y cayó en el lago salpicando mucha agua. Julia: n.n Eres un tonto -le dijo- Tu no moriras, no debes morir... Helio: Moriré protegiendo a alguien, y no me imporía morir por ese alguien... Julia: ¿Tus hermanas? -preguntó. Helio: Si -respondió. Julia: Yo creo que ella no querran que mueras por ellas, además Avril y Sofi saen arreglarselas bien -diciendo le guiño el ojo. Se acercó a el y lo abrazó- Además, de tú parte tienes a una chica que ahora mismo te podría romper los huesos- Helio se rió- Te hablo en serio... -al decir eso su risa se volvió nerviosa. Helio: Sabes, dicen que en este lago una princesa y su caballero que se amaban, se prometieron que se volverian a ver, y nuestra soberana sintió pena por ellos y creó un hechizo en cual toda promesa hecha aquí se cumpliria...-Entonces el foquito se le prendió a Julia. Julia: Muy bien, entonces hagamos una promesa. Promete que no morirás -Helio se rió y miró fijamente a Julia, lo que le incomodó- ¡Deja de hace eso! -Helio se rió más. Entonces se acercó a Julia muy lentamente y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Julia. Se acercó cada ves mas y besó Julia. Se alejó de ella y susurró: Helio: Te lo prometo...-Julia se quedó atontada, y cuando reaccionó un tono nervioso salió de ella. Julia: ¡Muy bien! Jajaja Ehm, ¿por qué no vamos con los demás? jaja -Julia jaló a Helio con los demás. Sofi: ¡Julia se nos ocurrió una idea! Hagamos una promesa entre los guerreros, que cuando vayamos a la tierra nos encontraremos. Todos: ¡Lo prometemos! -así hecha la promesa, suspuestamente todos se fueron a dormir. Ya era media noche, todos menos Julia se habian levantado. Mika: ¿Y nosotras por qué nos levantamos? Miku: Me quiero dormir -.- Helio: Escuchen, no debemos dejar que Julia muera, ella debe llegar sana y salva a el campo de batalla y allí debe derrotan a Lord... Mandy: Promesa de guerreros, ni de querer de amor... Sofia: Las promesas de amor ni querer se cumpliran... Todos: Prometemos proteger a la guerrera de la naturaleza hasta que Lord sea derrotado -después de prometer eso, los jóvenes se fueron a dormir, sin saber que eran vigilados... Keyko: Eso lo veremos, si los ataco ahora no podrán encontrarse con el angel del oceáno Capítulo 31: Una Quemadura de Cuarto Grado Ya era de mañana, los jóvenes guardaban sus cosas alegremente. Mika: Algo se te caera en el pie, Helio, en 5, 4, 3... Miku: ¿Y qué tal el beso de ayer Julia? -al preguntar eso Julia soltó la caja y cayó en el pie de Helio. Julia: ¿Cómo sabes eso? -le susurró amenezadoramente- Si alguien se enterara... Avril: ¡Sal de ahi! -entonces lanzó unas kunai a los arboles, al segundos fueron devueltas, pero los chicos las esquivaron. Keyko: Nada mal, nada mal...-dijo aquella joven de cabellos carmesí y ojos escarlatas que habian encontrado en el mercado, saltando del arbol. Stalin: ¡Eso es! Ella es Keyko, una guerrera de Lord! Keyko: Uy el guerrero del fuego me conoce. Pues, ahora no vengo a hablar con ustedes quiero a Julia... Avril y Helio: Sobre nuestro cadaver... Sofi y Vale: Deberás pasar sobre nosotros.. Keyko: Eso es lo que planeo hacer, en realidad ustedes no me interesan. Así que no les haré mucho daño... Julia: Y yo que te deje el collar ¬¬ -suena nudillos. Karla: Avril, Helio llevensela -al decir eso una ventisca cortante retiró la capa de Keyko. Avril y Helio tomarón a Julia, Jake tomó vuelvo sobre ellos. Karla: Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Keyko, desde fuiste tomada... Keyko: Basta de conversación y hora de la accion! Rivivus almus -entonces desde el piso muchas sombras grandes de colores grises y ojos púrpuras salieron y tambien aparecieron Demons. Karla: Miku, Mika, Paula y Stalin cubrán a Helio y Avril, Sofi, Mandy y Valentina nos encargaremos de Keyko Todos: Si! -así se dividieron. Sofi: Mandy la pósima! -Mandy lanzó una botella y Sofi la bebió en seco- Safira, te ordeno como mi sombra, que siempre te encuentres presente a mi lado -entonces la sombra de Sofi tomo forma propia. Safira: Lista...-Sofia y Safira tomaron la forma de dos lobos uno blanco (Sofia) y otro negro (Safira). Mandy: Ahora.. -mordió su mano y bebió de su sangre haciendo que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Vale: -se sube a un arbol- Yo las cubriré! -saca su arco. Karla: Y me toca a mí, yo seré la atacante -en sus manos se forman navajas de aire. Keyko: Esto parece divertido, pero saben que no lo lograran...¡Ataquen! Allí comenzó la lucha, Karla encabezó la pelea encargandose dirigiendose hacia Keyko, trás ella estaba Mandy que con su fuerza de vampiro noqueaba a los fantasmas condesados. Sofi y Safira cambiaban de forma por cada ataque que daban y recibian de los Demons. Y Vale cubria mucho a las chicas disparando sus flechas de energia. Keyko y Karla mantenian una lucha reñida, hasta que Keyko dijo algo que a Karla le molestó mucho. Keyko: Sabes que igual ganaré y tu hermana desaparecerá... -Karla comenzó a luchar sin pensar y en eso Keyko tomó a Karla con su látigo (sin tocarla con la pieda de la punta) por el brazo y presionando la mucho la levantó por los aires y la aventó a la tierra. Luego que Mandy temrinó con los fantasma, se dirigió a Keyko pero terminó vencida. Sofi: Safira a mi! -cuando dijo eso las dos se convirtieron en lobos y Safira se unió nuevamente a Sofi, siendo un lobo grisaceo de ojos verdes. Se lanzó a morder a Keyko pero esta la tomó por el dorso a Safira con su látiga y la azotó contra el arbol. Entonces, Valentina comenzó a lanzar flechas de luz a Keyko pero se fueron destruidas, luego Valentina cayó vencida. Capítulo 31: La Quemadura de Cuarto Grado, Parte 2 Una vez vencidas Keyko se retiró de allí y fué a encargarse de las gemelas, Paula y Stalin. Mika: Las venció, debemos apresurarnos -adviritó Mika- Demasiado tarde... Entonces, bolas de fuegos fueron arrojadas desde un punto desconocido, varias atajadas por Stalin y otras apagadas por Paula. Stalin: ¿Podrás utilizar tu habilidad Paula? Paula: No, la use cuando te fuimos a rescatar y aún no me he recuperado para usarla... Stalin: Muy bien, entonces será una pelea fuego/fantasmas vs Fuego/Agua/Psiquico... Mika y Miku: ¡Si! -las gemelas tomáron sus manos y sus cuerpos brillaron de un color grisaceo y sus ojos de color blanco. Keyko: Vaya vaya, guerrero del Fuego, guerrera del Agua y las gemelas Oráculos. Serámas facil... -Keyko levantó su varita y prendió un círculo de fuego que los rodeó- El primero que salga pierde ¿okay? ;D -decia con una voz enfadada, pero no fruncia el seño. Luego volvió a conjurar fantasmas y Demons. Paula: Ya me dió miedo... Mika y Miku: ¡Empezamos nosotras! -se soltaron de las manos y entre ellas agarradas de sus muñecas, aparecieron unas cadenas doradas, Stalin se acercó y las calentó al tope. Las gemelas corrieron contra Keyko y la enredaron con las cadenas quemándola, pero... Keyko: Ehm, Estoy por aquí -las gemelas miraron hacia arriba y encontraron en una rama a Keyko con una gran espada en mano. Keyko bajó de un salto de la rama y haciendo un movimiento cortó a las gemelas, dejándalas casi fuera del combate. Keyko corrió para escapar del círculo y encargarse de Avril y Helio, pero Paula se adelantó a ella y luego de unos buenos golpes, Keyko se cansó y tomó su latigo con el cual mandó a volar a las llamas a Paula. Stalin: ¡Paulaaa! -Stalin corrió en el socorró de Paula, tomándola entre sus brazos y cubriéndola del fuego, luego de sacarla Keyko habia desaparecido pero debian lidiar con los Demons. Mientras tanto: Avril: Esta cerca... Keyko: No, ya estoy aquí... Helio: ¡Julia escapa! Julia: Pero.. Avril: Sin peros Julia, debes llegar a el siguiente pueblo rápidamente, además Jake te ayudará el ya se nos adelantó -pero Julia no hizo caso y corrió a esconderse sin que Avril y Helio se dieran cuenta. Helio: Ahora, nos toca -Helio desefundó una gran espada y con ella una ráfaga de viento. Avril reacomodó sus pies, haciendo que el piso se congele. Keyko: Hielo/Viento vs Fuego mm Pan comido...-Keyko comenzó a girar su varita y formó un remolino de fuego que se dirigió hacia Avril, Helio la dispersó con una ventarron y luego Avril lanzó sus Kunai especiales. Lamentablemete fallaron, acto seguido Keyko corrió hacia Avril y sacó su espada, y logró latimarla, cayendo al suelo que ahora se encontraba derretido. Mientras tando Helio y Keyko comenzarona luchar espada contra espada. Helio: ¡Ahora! -al dar esta señal los ojos de Avril brillaron y convirtió el agua debajo de los pies de Keyko en hielo, así inmovilizandola. Helio estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final cuando se paralizó- Ju-Ju-Julia... Julia: No la mates...-rogó. Keyko se quedó sorprendida por esa reacción. Helio: ¡Julia apartate ella te destruira! Julia: No quiero que la mates!! ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa? Avril: ¡Juliaaaaaaaa! -entonces Keyko salió de su sorpresa y se safó de su trampa. Tomó su látigo y envolvió a Julia en el, haciendo esta ves que su piedra en la punta tocase su piel. Julia emitió un grito que se escuchó en todo el lugar. Keyko solo al verla, sintió de cierta forma culpa pero rápidamente desapareció en una llama carmesí. Capítulo 33: Buscando al Ángel de los Océanos Julia cayó a suelo y retorció de dolor, pronto Avril ya se encontraba asistiendola. Subió la parte de arriba de su ropa y encontró una espiral marcada en todo su torso. Julia respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse, y aunque le dolia mucho su orgullo evitaba que llorara. Mientras tanto: Karla: ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Esa fue Julia! -Exclamcó preocupada, comenzó a correr seguida de las chicas y se encontraron con Stalin, las gemelas y Paula que aunque tenian heridas y quemaduras aún podian mantenerse de pie- ¿Escucharon el grito? Stalin: Si, esa fue Julia ¡Debemos apresurarnos! -los jóvenes corrieron hacia donde se encontraban Helio, Avril y Julia. Encontraron a Julia vendada y apoyada sobre el hombro de Avril y a Helio parado en frente de ella cabizbajo... Helio: Estúpida -susurro. Los chicos lo miraron, Helio guardo su espada y apretó su puño- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Acaso no piensas un momento? ¿No piensas en tu vida?¿En que todos estamos aquí para protegerte? -al decir eso levantó el rostro para dejar sus ojos vidriosos ¡¿Acaso no sabes que esa quemadura acabará con tu vida?! ¡Estúpida! Karla: ¡No llames a mi hermana estúpida! ¿entendiste? Avril: ¡Ya basta! Discutiendo no ganaran nada! Tu Helio basta de tus berrinches y Julia... esa acción fue muy egoísta... -Julia se soltó del hombro de Avril y se paró por si sola. Julia: Saben que, yo no necesito que prometan que me protejan, yo puedo hacerlo... -decia mirando a cada uno- Sé que lo hacen por mi bien pero... ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS ASÍ! -Bajó la mirada- No quiero verlos así... -repitió- No quiero que porque me protejan maten a alguien, que porque me protejan queden dañados...-Levantó su rostro y dejo ver una sonrisa unas lágrimas- Solamente YO quiero protegerlos... -al terminar de decir eso, el cuerpo de Julia no aguanto y cayó, siendo agarrada por Stalin. Stalin: Muy bien Julia, amiga... -la cargó a su espalda- Ahora, debemos descansar chicos, busquemos un lugar seguro y planifiquemos lo que debemos hacer - y con ese tono triste y sombrió Stalin y los demás se marcharon del lugar, hasta llegar a unas cuevas. Vale: Fue quemada por la piedra del látigo de Keyko, eso significa que solo le quedan dos semanas... Sofi: Morirá... hemos fracasado como amigos y como guerreros... Paula: ¡No! Julia no morirá, yo sé quien puede curarla, pero será dificil encontrarlo... Mika: Aún no percibo ninguna visión mala... Miku: Ni yo una buena, así que no tenemos idea si lo encontraremos o no... Karla: Yo no planeo llevar el alma de mi hermana, así que habla Paula... Paula: Pues cuando era niña, escuché que el día del nacimiento del látigo de Ades (osea, la poseedora del látigo), en otras palabras Keyko, tambien nació el bastón de Escorpio, el cual fue llamado Sarume. Sarume es el ángel del oceáno norte, hijo del hermano de Poseidon, en otras palabras, mi primo. El es el único que puede curar la quemadura de Julia... Sofi: ¡Muy bien entonces, manos a la obra! Paula: Solo hay un problema -tomo su menton con su mano-El angel de oceáno se encuentra en las cavernas submarinas mas inavitables de la tierra y encontrarlo es una tarea casí imposible, podrias burcar años y años y no encontrarlo. Además que es dificil de converserlo, ni siquiera su propio padre lo ha podido encontrar Mandy: Y de seguro fué porque no me tenian a mi -dijo guiñando el ojo. Sacó de su bolso objetos diminutos y luego de decir ciertas palabras y de pasar su mano por ellos, estos se volvieron de su tamaño normal- Alma de pitonisa, pedazos de espejo, y mmm Mika y Miku ¿escupirian por favor en la olla? Mika y Miku: ¡Si! -las chicas hicieron eso. Mandy: Escupitajo de oráculo y por último, una pisca de albaca... Stalin: ¿Albaca? Mandy: Es para que huela mejor, ¿sabes lo que es asomarse a una olla con almas de pitonisas? -entonces poco a poco en el caldero, se fué reflejando, como en un espejo, una caverna sub-marina- Son las cuevas sub-marinas de la Zona Agua, ese lugar es inpredecible y lo peor limita con el lado Siniestrus, estaremos cerca del enemigo... Avril: ¿Importa? It is our friend (Es nuestra amiga) ¿Además, qué tan dificil puede ser? Después de una semana de viaje, en una de las islas de la Zona Agua: Avril: Creo que me equivoque -Los chicos se encontraban rodeados por los enemigos, esta vez eran Hydras, lagartos algo mas pequeños que un elefante hembra. Son de color verde y tienen tres cabezas- ¡Que no los muerdan! SOn venenosas -Los chicos se hicieron cargo de las Hydras y sacaron un mapa... Karla: De acuerdo al hechizo de Mandy Sarume se encuentra en esta isla, tenemos menos de una semana para llegar ahí -indicó. Helio: Si Karla y yo controlamos las corrientes de aire a favor y Avril mantiene el clima despejado podremos llegar mas o menos en... seis días...- Todos se miraron algo serios, ya que no contaban con la certeza de que no hayan contra tiempos... Vale: ¡El que no arriesga no gana! Así que, comencemos - Los jóvenes e dividieron en los dragones, Helio y Karla fueron cada uno en sus respectivos dragones, mientras que Avril, Sofi, Vale y Julia furon en Níkolas (dragón de Avril) Stalin, Mandy, las gemelas y Paula fueron en el dragon de Valentina. El viaje fué arduo, luchando contra el clima salvaje del lugar, las ventoleras que Karla y HElio debian parar, etc. Entonces llegaron a la isla indicada. Mika: Isla del Ángel ¿no es algo medio obvio? Paula: Pues, lo que ocurre que aunuqe la isla sea pequeña, increiblemente nadie encunetra a Sarume... Miku: Hasta ahora... Sarume esta en las cuevas de por allá!! - los chicos confiaron en la predicción de Miku y se dirgieiron a las cuevas mencionadas. Tubieron que bajar muchos metros hasta que llegaron a un gran lago dentro de la cueva que se conectaba con el mar. Capítulo 32: El Ángel de los Océanos, Segunda Parte Paula: Muy bien mi turno... -Paula tocó el agua y esta comenzó a volver un remolino y volvió a la quitud- Esta aquí...-entonces una explisón se escuchó desde lo mas profundo del lago y algo subió a la superficie. Rodeado de una hermosas luces azules y blancas un joven de mirada intensa y alas blancas apareció- ¡Primo! Apareciste... Sarume: ¿Qué necesitan? -pregunto serio. Karla: Verás, mi hermana Julia, sufrió la quemadura mortal de Keyko y necesitamos que tu... Sarume: No lo creo -respondió antes de todo- Me he internado en las profundidades de esta cavernas porque me he cansado de que todos me busquen solo por interés... Helio: ¡Escucha no hemos venido aquí para nada! Debes curar a Julia, para derrotar a Keyko y a Lord... Sarume: ¿Solo para eso? ¿Acaso ella es una herramienta? ¿Alguién que usarán para una guerra? Avril: ¡Claro que no! No lo es, Julia no es una herramienta... Sofi, Vale, Mika, Miku, Mandy, Avril y Paula: Es una hermana... Stalin: Una amiga... Karla: ¡Mi hermana!... Helio: Mi..ejem..mi.. Sarume: Muy bien la curaré -Sarume se acercó a Julia y apoyó su piedra en la herida. La quemadura comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, entonces una explosión se escuchó y apareció nada mas ni nada menos que, Keyko. Capítulo 33: La Habilidad de Karla: Los Huracanes de la Muerte Sarume: ¡Keyko! Keyko: ¡Sarume! Jajaja Ellos hicieron todo el trabajo por mi, solo debí seguirlos. Ahora destruiré a El Ángel de los Océanos y nadie podrá curar las quemaduras de mi látigo, lástima que seas tan lindo... Sarume se colocó delante de los chicos pero cuando iba a ponerse en posisión de ataque dió un tambaleo... Paula: ¿Sarume? ¿Estas bién? Vale: ¡Claro que no! No esta bien, después de curar la quemadura de Keyko debió usar mucha energía, esa es la razón por la que se esconde. El poder de curación de Sarume, respecto a la quemadura de Keyko, es de cierta forma limitado, entonces el solo puede propocionar a la persona que sea tan fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente, como para llegar a este lugar y cual es la razón de ser salvado... Julia: La mía es que aún no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, a mi hermana y a mi amor... -dijo Julia sorprendiendo a lso demás de estar parada, aunque aún deliraba un poco por el sueño. Keyko: Muy bien, muy conmovedor pero... ¿estan listo? Karla: Sarume, tu debes descansar para cuando en realidad sea tu turno este es mi turno...-Karla hace señas para que todos se alejen y tomen refugio. Julia: ¿Qué-qué hará? Avril: Su habilidad... Karla junto sus manos, comenzó a respirar y dijo: Karla: ¡Yo estoy lista! -entonces Karla estiró su mano y una espada de aire se formó y en la otra se formó un escudo. Pronto sus ojos se aclararon y se elevó del suelo. Julia: ¿eso es? Sofi: No... aún no has visto nada. Julia, Karla es una de las guerreras más experimentas, junto a Helio y su habilidad es la tercera mas fuerte después de la mia... Julia: ¿tercera? -eso dejó pensativa a Julia. Keyko: ¿y? Eso nada más? Muy bien, prepárate ahora nos quedaremos sin un guerrero del aire y Helio no deberá morir... Karla: Eso ya lo veremos, vieja amiga... Julia: ¡chan chan! ¿vieja amiga? O.o no me la esperaba Karla comenzó a correr hacia Keyko, haciendole un tajo en el torso. Pero pronto tropezó al ser agarrada por el látigo de Keyko. Keyko se avalanzó hacia ella, pero Karla lo esquivó. Entonces, Keyko convirtió su látigo en varita e invocó a los espíritus. Karla: Es hora...-Karla sonrió y solo comenzó a dar vueltas su mano, en eso comenzó a formarse un gran remolido- ¡Ahora! -al decir eso los ojos de Karla se volvieron púrpuras, y el remolino igual, en el aparecieron rostros de muestros y calaveras que daban realmente miedo. Keyko: ¿Tu olvidas que yo hablo con los muertos? Si me encierras allí podré salir al isntante... Karla: ¿tu crees que sería tan estúpida para hacer eso? No te encerraré a tí... -entonces el toberllino comenzó a absorber a lso fantas de Keyko. Pero no era todo, Karla hizo movimientos con la mano formando un cuerpo con forma de látigo- Ahora me toca a mi - Karla movia sus brazos con una gran elegancia, fiereza y belleza todo al mismo tiempo, el látigo golpeaba a Keyko de tal modo que los huesos de los muertos la lástimaban. Julia: Y ahora, ustedes me explican... Avril: Cada cien almas recolectadas en este mundo se vuelve una vida en la tierra, cuando las almas son malvadas es cada mil almas. Entonces la habilidad de Karla es, como ella quita las almas, crear torbellinos de aquellos espitirus malvados que estan enternamente castigados... Stalin: Aunque aún no sabemos algunas cosas de su habilidad, sabemos que luego de usar su habilidad debemos congelarla o deterna de alguna forma, hasta que sus ojos vuelvan a su color... Julia: ¿Por qué? Vale: Esta habilidad, hace que el que maneje a los espiritus malvados escuche sus voces en su mente, tantas voces juntas confunden a el usuario y hace que los fantasmas tengan el control de ella por un rato, por eso cuando los golpes comiencen a ser mortales debemos pararla... Sarume: Como ahora -dijo levantandose. Paula: ¿primo? ¿qué harás? Sarume: Escuchen, Avril congela a Karla y llevénsela, yo distraeré a Keyko ¡No vayan a darse vuelta ni a volver! ¿Entendido? Todos: ¡Si! Los chicos estaban escabullendose entonces: Julia: Muchas Gracias Sarume, por favor cuídate... Sarume: Estaré bien, ahora vé! -Sarume levantó su bastón y el escorpión brilló fuertemente, ne eso Avril congeló a Karla desasiendo su habilidad y Sarume entró en acción. Capítulo 33: La Habilidad de Karla: Los Huracanes de la Muerte, Segunda parte: Sarume Vs Keyko Sarume: Ahora terminaré lo que he empezado -dijo Sarume seriamente Keyko: ¿Por qué crees que ahora me vencerás? No has descansado al cien por cien.. Sarume: Lo sé porque, tengo más ventaja gracias a tú estado y además ¿no has oído que el agua apaga al fuego? Keyko: ¡Veamos si tu charco apaga mi infierno! -entonces Keyko levantó sus brazos y la cueva se prendió fuego. Sarume: Apuestalo... -entonces Sarume se apartó al otro lado del pequeño lado, levantó su bastón y formó en el lago muchos remolinos. Keyko: ¿Crees que sería tan tonta como para nadar en el agua? -entonces Keyko saltó sobre el lago. Mientras estaba suspendida en el aire Sarume levantó uno de sus brazos y uno de los remolinos se elevó atrapando a Keyko. El remolino sumergió a Keyko, liberando la reacción de pánico de Keyko. Su mayor fobia estaba siendo cumplida y era horrible, sus ojos reflejaron miedo y desesperación. Entonces, comenzarón a haber explosiones submarinas de energía producidas por Keyko, comenzarón a sacudir la cueva produciendo un desprendimiento. En ese momento Julia y Paula desobedecieron la orden de Sarume y volvieron a lugar, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fué, ver que mientras caian las rocas, las alas de Sarume desaparecian y este se lanzaba al agua. Julia soló tomó el brazo de Paula y la sacó de allí. Helio: ¿Estan todos? Paula: Si pero Sarume... Julia: ¡Sarume estará bien! El es muy fuerte, y de seguro que con el chapuzón que le pego a Keyko todo estará bien! -decia tratando de omitir lo que acababan de ver. Vale: Esta bién pero... Ahora debemos hablar del sueño que tuviste Julia.. Julia: ¿sueño? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Vale: Mientras que dormias, vigilaba tus sueños y lo que ví era algo que al menos tú debes saber... Capítulo 34: Revelación en los Sueños "La última vez que me ocurrió esto fué cuando tenia, creo que cuatro años, y también me ocurrió cuando caí desmayada en la colonia; pero hay una variante... esa mujer. Siempre que era niña tenia muchos sueños diferentes, pero todos ocurrian en el mismo mundo. Algunos en el bosque, como los que tenia con Avril y otros en montañas o valles. El que tuve ahora fue muy loco, o bueno para mi... Comenzaba con que cai y cai en un gran agujero,''como cuando caí en el hueco del bagón, pronto aterrizaba en un gran árbol, que comenzaba a crecer y a crece hasta casi llegar al cielo. Habia fuertes vientos que hacian bailar las copas de los árboles y me producia una sensación de miedo pero luego me acostumbraba, la misma sensación que sentí cuando monté por primera vez un dragón. ''Todo desaparecia y quedaba en la oscuridad perpetua y ahí escuchaba mi nombre. Muchas personas gritaban mi nombre, y me decia cosas como: ''-Julia se rompio el sello! '' ''-SI vamos ahi, al menos me presentare.'' ''-Julia!! mira estamos llegando... '' ''-Julia enq ue piensas? Ya llegamos....Vamos la Guru nos espera... '' ''-Hola,...Julia! Tu que haces aqui!? '' ''--casi sin aire- Julia! '' ''-Que tienes Julia?'' ''-¡¿Cómo que mocosas?!'' ''-Muy bien Julia, amiga... '' Todas esas oraciones daban vueltas por mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar hasta que derepente una mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos tiernos me tomaba de la mano, yo la miraba y poco a poco me llevaba hacia un grupo de chicos que no identificaba, sus caras eran borrosas pero todos me sonreian. Entonces la señora se dirigió a mí y me dijo: ''-Ese espíritu es la clave para llegar a mí, pero primero aprende sobre tus amigos...'' La señora me empujó hacia un lado y caí justo en brazos de mi madre, que lloraba desconsoladamente de la emoción al verme. Corrió mi cabello con suma delicadeza y solo me llegó a decir: ''- Un día hablaremos ¿quieres? '' Mi madre me dejo y su imagen se fué alejando poco a poco, como ocurrió en el Bosque Verdad y Anhelo, y ahí yo solo me lloraba hasta que no podia más. Y cuando levantaba la vista aparecia en un sendero, si miraba hacia atrás veia mucha luz y si veia para adelante habia oscuridad, no sabía hacia donde ir y me quedé parada allí..." Julia: Básicamente, ese fué mi sueño -decia muy seria. Vale: Julia ¿recuerdas de que espíritu hablaba? Julia: En la colonia se habia aparecido un espíritu que me llevó con una Shaman que me dijo: "Ese espiritu es la clave para llegar a mí" Vale: Ya lo resolvi Julia, escucha, el espíritu es un mensaje de mi abuela. Ese espíritu vive en la esa cumbre -dijo estirando el brazó y apuntando a la cima de una montaña- Si llegamos hasta allí tal vez podamos contactar a tu madre´, pero para eso Helio y Stalin deberán mostrar sus habilidades. Por último Julia, todas las frases que escuchaste éramos nosotros que e llamabamos inconcientemente... Julia: ¿Inconcientemente? Vale: Los guerreros elementales estan unidos muy fuertemente con sus compañeros y su elemento. Cuando un guerrero elemental pierda la conciencia o cae en batalla se produce un desequilibrio natural y eso produce que los elemento lo llamen para encontrarlo y restaurar todo ¿entiendes? Además que, Mandy es en parte una guerrera pero no totalmente, y las gemelas oráculo se conectan con el elemento agua, (Nota: He mencionada antes pero para aclarar, las aguas de Unknow World, tienen poderes de predicción por eso se relacionan con las gemelas oráculo) Julia: Ehm...creo que si Stalin: ¡Muy bien, nos dirigiremos a Cumbre Santa! Y así habiendo descubierto el sueño de Julia, los chicos se pusieron en marcha. Aunque Julia aún tenia una pregunta: ¿Qué camino debia escoger? Capítulo 35: Sarume y Keyko encerrados Sarume se sumergió en el agua y nadó hasta la ya inconciente Keyko, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la superficie, para luego observar que estaba encerrados. Keyko: ¿Qué ocurrió? -se preguntó entreabriendo sus ojos mientras que ponia su mano en la cabeza. Luego toció escupiendo mucha agua. Sarume: Estamos encerrados -respondió. Keyko se sentó y notó que Sarume esaba sentado al lado de ella, inmediatamente se levantó y se apartó de el de un salto. Keyko: ¡Quédate ahi! -exclamó tratando de sacar su vara- ¿Y mi varita? -se preguntó. Sarume: ¿Hablas de esta "varita"? -le preguntó Sarume mientras sostenia la vara en la mano. Keyko trató de quitarsela pero Sarume era mas agíl que ella, y así la terminócansando- ¿eso es todo? Keyko: No estoy jugando devuélveme eso... Sarume: ¿para qué? Si total no la podrás usar, te he tocado y cuando el látigo de Ades y el bastón de Escorpio entran en contacto sus fuerzas se anulan por un tiempo no determinado. Además que cuando recuperemos nuestros poderes, terminaré contigo y luego conmigo... Keyko: ¿Cómo que contigo? Sarume: Nuestro propósito en nuestra vida es terminar con la vida del otro, yo debo sobrevivir hasta que termine con tu vida y cuando eso no tendré otro propósito, ese es mi destino. -dijo sentándose contra la pared de la cueva. Keyko: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! No toleraré eso ¡Lo que más odio es alguien que no aprecie su vida! ¡Yo he luchado desde que nací para estar viva y luego vienes tú y dices que me eliminarás y encima, después de eliminar a la única persona que tiene que eliminarte, te quitarás la vida! Es el colmo de los colmos...- Keyko hablaba en un tono molesto pero no fruncia para nada el seño, dandole una apariencia alto temible- Y si, todos nacemos con un destino pero, todos terminamos cambiano el destino del otro y hasta nosotros mismos! Sarume:.... Keyko: ¿No dirás nada? Sarume: Dos cosas: La primera: Tienes razón, la segunda: Keyko, tu expresión me asusta Keyko: ¿qué? ehm ¿por qué? Sarume: Es que, es raro que una persona te este gritando enojada y que tenta un rostro feliz... Keyko: Oh, es que no me gusta fruncir el seño -admitió dejandose caer sentada al suelo. Sarume se quedó mirando a Keyko fijamente, lo que incomodaba mucho a Keyko. Sarume: "Como cambia la imagen de una persona con solo decir unas palabras..." -pensó. Keyko: ¡Deja de mirarme así! Es incomodo...- Sarume volcó la mirada y luego el silencio inundo la caverna. Un rato mas tarde Keyko rompió el silencio con sus quejas- ¿No tienes calor? -al preguntar eso separaba y juntaba la parte de arriba de su ropa con el efecto de abanicarse. Sarume: No Keyko: ¡Me sofoco! -pronto se paro. Sarume: Tranquilízate... Keyko: Parece que la cueva se achica... Sarume: Keyko... Keyko: ¡Se achica las paredes! Sarume: Keyko... Keyko: ¡SE ACHICAN! Sarume: ¡KEYKO! Keyko: ¿si? -dijo de los más tranquila. Sarume: Es por el encierro, ahora tranquilízate y mójate la cara y la nuca, tal vez con es se te pase el calor... Keyko: Ahm...¿mojarme? Ahm paso... Sarume: ¿Le temes al agua? Keyko: Ehm, ssssno! ¿cómo crees? Sarume: Entonces...-Sarume dió un paso cerca de Keyko y ella retrocedió- ¿sabes que la composición de mi cuerpo es casi toda de agua? -Sarume se acercó mas a Keyko- ¿me tienes miedo? -Keyko se encontró acorralada al muro del derrumbe... Keyko: ¡Alejate! -Sarume extendió su mano y cuando la iba a tocar Keyko chilló y se trepó por las rocas salidas del muro. Sarume: Creo que me pase...¡Keyko, baja es peligroso! Keyko: ¡No! -entonces cuando Keyko se acomodaba en la roca, pegó un resbalon y comenzó a caer en picada. Cerró los ojos, pero al sentir el impacto fue diferente. Sin duda que dolió pero, no tanto. Abrió sus ojos y encontró a Sarume debajo de ella. Sarume se habia colocado bajo Keyko para tomarla, que fue tan fuerte la caida y los dos cayeron al suelo- ¡Sarume! ¿estás bien? Sarume: Si ¿tú? Keyko: Ehm, si estoy bien -Después de eso, Keyko y Sarume se pusieron a platicar hasta que- Hagamos una promesa! Yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para no ser eliminada por tí y así seguiras vivo, pero si fallo debes prometerme que seguirás vivo... Sarume: Muy bien lo prometo -Los dos al prometer eso brillaron, la vara de Keyko volvió a su mano y las alas de Sarume volvieron a aparecer. Prontó Keyko ápuntó al derrumbe y lo hizo estallar, liberandose por fin. Keyko miró a Sarume y observó que su bastón no se encontraba con él si no que al otro lado de la cueva. Rápidamente Keyko invocó unos Demons y atrapó a Sarume- ¡Keyko! Keyko: ¡Lo siento debo hacerlo! -Keyko se acercó a Sarume y con casi sin voz pronunció- Gracias por todo... Capítulo 36: La Habilidad de Stalin: Liberando la Llama Sagrada Los jóvenes llegaban a la cima de la montaña, pero derepente aparecieron muchos grifos (seres mitad águila mitad león) oscuros. Sofi: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los grifos oscuros solo se encuentran en Siniestrus. Karla: El ejercito de Lord ya debió posisionarse en el campo! Helio: Eso significa que tenemos poco tiempo, chicas ¡ustedes vayan Stalin y yo nos encargaremos! ¿no Stalin? Stalin: Con mucho gusto... Julia: ¡Yo me quedo! ¡Debo entrenar! (?) Helio se iba a negar pero... Avril: ¡Muy bien Julia! Este será tu entrenamiento, debes cuidar a las dos niñitas Helio y Stalin: ¡Hey! -mientras que las demás chicas se dirigian hacia la cima en los dragones, Stalin estaba montado en el dragón de Helio y Julia montada en Jake. Pero aunque iban a un ritmo efectivo, cada vez aparecian más y más grifos. Helio: Stalin no crees que... Stalin: Si ¡Este es mi turno! -entonces Stalin se lanzó del dragón de Helio. Julia: ¡¡Dime que su habilidad es volar!! Helio: No exactamente...-entonces desde la sima (Sima con "s", es la parte mas baja de la montaña) de la montaña una luz azul estalló y algo se elevó hasta lo mas alto del cielo- Verás, la habilidad de Stalin es convertirse en las llamas sagradas de Luminian, esto le permite crear una lluvia de meteoritos en fuego....-Julia se quedó con un rostro de horror- ¿Qué? Julia: Digamos pues... -golpea a un Grifo- Estamos justo bajo el, con los grifos... Helio: ¿Y? Julia: -.- ¡NOS ARRAZARA UNA LLUVIA DE METEORITOS! Helio: Aaah... ¡MUEVETE! -entonces Helio y Julia dirigieron sus dragones a una distancia prudente. Desde el cielo se comenzó a observar luces de colores azules y naranjas que fueron bajando a una velocidad extrema. Arrazaron de una vez con los grifos, haciendolos desaparecer. Stalin: ¡ALLA VOOY!! -entonces Stalin llegó hasta los grifos en una explosión que provocó una onda que llego hasta Julia y Helio, haciendo que sus dragones retrocedieran bastante. Pronto los chicos ya se encontraban con Stalin para que descansara. Julia: ¡Muy bien ahora a la carga debemos llegar a la cima! Stalin: Todo me da vueltas... @.@ Helio: Efectos secundarios... Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la cima, donde encontraron a los dragones descansando afuera. Dejaron a Stalin descansando y al no ver señales de las demás, entraron a la casa a la gran casa pero tampoco habia nadie a la vista. Entonces desde una parte de la casa se escuchó una gran risa. Helio: Ten cuidado con los fantasmas -dijo pelliscando su brazo y asustandola- Julia: Eres tan fastidioso ¬¬ Helio: *temblando* ¿Qué fue eso? Julia: Una risa malvada n.n ¿acaso tienes miedo? Helio: No, es que tengo frio... Julia: ¿Frío? ¡Por favor no hace....!-entonces una corriente de viento helada que venia desde los pasillo llegó a la entrada-... si hace frio ¿qué ocurre en este lugar? -poco a poco avanzaron por los pasillos buscando a los chicos. Entonces apareció un niñita pequeña cabizbaja- Oye niña, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Julia curiosa. La niñita levantó su rostro corriendo su cabello café y dejando ver sus ojos verdes llorosos. Niña: Busco a mi mamá... -al decir eso, Helio se quedó paralizado. Julia se acercó a la niña y se agachó a su altura. Julia: Yo también lo hago ¿vamos juntas' -pregunto dulcemente. La niña secó sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza- ¡Vamos Helio, debemos encontrar a las chicas y a la madre de esta niña! -Helio reaccionó y coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza. Helio: Como quieras, mejor vamos -Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del lugar pero no encontraban a las chicas, aunque Helio tuviera una actitud despreocupada por fuera, observaba a la niña muy atentamente encontrándole un gran parecido a Julia. Julia: Esperenme aca revisaré este cuarto -dicho esto dejó a la niña con Helio. Helio: Oye niña ¿cómo te llamas? -la niña no dijo nada- ¿niña? -un aura negra la rodeaba. Niña: ¡Cállate! Solo quiero a mi mamá!!! Callate!!! Eres tan fastidioso ¬¬ -esa misma frase hizo y mirada hizo reaccionar a Helio rápidamente. Helio: Te llamas Julia ¿no? -La niña largo un estrepitoso llanto que llamó la atención de Julia, ella corrió y miro a Helio sosteniendo a la niña de los hombros con la intención de calmarla, pero Julia le pareció otra cosa. Julia: ¡¿Qué le haces a la pobre niña?! No todo se arregla a sacudones -Julia alzó a la niña de cuatro años y le dijo- Ya tranquila, nada te ocurrirá... -Helio ya molesto caminaba detrás de Julia, viendo las muecas que la niña hacia. De un momento para otro se escuchó la voz de Avril y Karla discutiendo. Capítulo 36: Helio, el poder de los tifones, Parte 2 Julia: ¡Esas son Avril y Karla! Niña: Avril y Karla? Julia: Mi mejor amiga y mi hermana mayor n.n Niña: ¿hermana mayor?¿acaso yo tengo una hermana mayor?¿y una mejor amiga? -Julia no hizo caso a las preguntas de la niña mientras que Helio cada vez estaba mas convencido de lo que suponia. La niña y Julia corrieron y se tropezaron al mismo tiepo cayendo enfrente de la parde, donde al levantar la mirada encontraron a Karla y a Avril atrapadas en una seda de araña. Julia y la NIña: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡ARAÑAS! Karla: Esa niña -miró a Helio y este asintió- ¡Julia! Niña y Julia: ¿si? -Julia miró a la niña y se echo a reir. Avril: Disculpen, pero estamos a punto de ser comidas por arañas gigantes, todo por culpa de la señorita: "No vamos por aca, ya que parece mas seguro" Karla: Para tu información, la que quizo venir aca para buscar a las demás fuiste tú! Julia: ¿Se perdieron? Avril: Lo que ocurre es que Karla comenzó a discutirme, y las chicas siguieron avanzando y cuando volcamos no habia nadie, luego oimos el grito de las chicas, unos cuantos ataques y corrimos a buscarlas y llegamos aquí -entonces Avril gritó a ver que atrás de Julia, la niña y Helio habian puras arañas. Helio sacó su espada y dijo: Helio: Tranquilas, seguro que son inofenvias -una de las arañas escupió veneno a Helio y su espada comenzó a desintegrarse- Creo que ni tanto- con lo que quedó de espada libró a las chicas y salierpn de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Pronto la casa comenzó a temblar, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a unos rinoserontes correr tras ellos. Julia: -corriendo con la niña en la espalda- ¡JUMANJI! ¡JUMANJI! Karla: ¡No estamos jugando! -después de escapar de los rinoceronts, entraron a una habitanción, donde el piso se cayo y llegaron a una especia de gran pero gran zótano. Avril: Esta es una casa de locos.. Niña: *chasquea los dedos* Todos: -.- Vale: CHICOS!! Aca estamos -los jóvenes levantaron la mirada y observaron a todos en unas jaulas. De repente por los costados se prendieron miles de antorchas y enfrente de ellos apareció un fantasma de color negro. Shaman: Por fín llegaron.... ¡Minotauros ataquen! -entonces unas especias de toros de dos patas y rostro algo humanos los rodearon. Julia: ¡Me encargaré de ti! -entonces cuando estaba por ir, sintió como fué tomada fuertemente del brazo. Helio: Yo me encargo, ayuda a Avril y a Karla...Es la hora de librar...¡el poder de los tifones! -entonces el cuarto fué rodeado de unas fuertes ráfagas de viento. Julia: ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -preguntó exaltada, mientras golpeaba a unos minotauros. Avril: Usará su habilidad -respondió mientras arrojaba unas kunai. La pelea entre los minotauros se les hacia algo dificil,ya que ellos eran de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y no usaban poderes. Todas intentaban cuidar a la niña que se encontraba asustada. Mientras tanto Helio se había lanzado hacia la Shaman, pero en vez de atacarla, esquivaba y hasta recibia sus golpes. Shaman: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes golpearme no tienes la fuerza suficiente? Creo qeu deberé acabar contigo, ahora... -entonces elevó un bastón de madera y cargó un rayo de color verde que luego disparó a Helio azotándolo contra el gran muro- Ahora, voy por Julia -Se dirigió hacia ella, poco a poco cargando su rayo entonces, Julia volcó y sin tiempo de reaccionar iba a ser atacada. Justo cuando el rayo iba a golpear a Julia algo se interpone... Helio: ¡A ella no la toques! -exclamó, entonces una esfera de aire retuvo el rayo verde. Helio contuvó la gran presión de aire, para luego liberarla en un gran tifon cortante, que terminó por romper el báculo de madera y mandar a volar a la Shaman. Julia: ¿Qué fue eso? Eso era peligroso... Karla: La Habilidad de Helio es la de uan resistencia mayor a los golpes, lo cual lo hace resistir cierta cantidad de daño para luego devolverlo en alguna forma de aire....-De repente Julia siente que la pequeña niña se abraza con fuerza a sus piernas. Julia: ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? -entonces todo comenzó a desaparecer, desde los chicos hasta los minotauros. Todo se tranformó en un lugar lleno de luz, donde solo se encontraban ella y la niña- ¿Dónde estamos? -pronto una voz llamó la ateción de Julia. Shaman: Estas en la dimensión vacía.. Julia: ¡Tu! Lontano dal aquii! (Aléjate de aquí) Luminian: Tranquilizate Julia...-dijo una voz muy pacífica, Julia se dió vuelta y encontró a una mujer de aura brillante. Sus cabellos eran dorados cual oro y sus ojos brillaban cual diamante. Julia la señaló y grito: Julia: ¡Eres Luminian! La soberana de Unknow World Luminian: ¿No te han dicho que señalar es de mala educación? Julia: Si muchas y veces y...-entonces repentinamente, un grito de la niña llamó la atención de Julia. Niña: ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! -Julia vió a la niña correr y ser recibida en los brazos de una mujer. Julia observó con detenimiento a la mujer... Aquellos cabellos cortos y de color café oscuro, ojos azules intensos como los de su hermanito. Una sonrisa cálida y contagiosa ella era su madre.... Capítulo 37: A la Batalla Final Julia: Ma-ma-ma... ¡MAMAAAAAA!-Julia corrió rápidamente hacia su madre y se abalanzó hacia ella en un gran abrazo. Julia no pudo evitar llorar de emoción y felicidad, porque por fin habia encontado a su madre y llanto de tristeza, porque sabía que deberia volver a dejarla. Era una escena muy conmovedora. Jean Carla: Hola ratona ¿cómo has estado? -dijo fundiendose en el abrazo. Julia no tenia palabras, haber vivido once años de su vida sin su madre fue doloroso- ¡Ya basta ratona! Deja de llorar... -Julia levantó su mirada y su madre le sonrió-... quiero verte sonreir -Julia esbozó una sonrisa y se separó de su madre. Julia: Esperen un momento, si tu eres mi madre y ella te dijo mamá entonces, tú -señaló a la niña- Tu mi sono (Tu eres yo) Niña: ¡Y hasta que nos damos cuenta! Shaman: ¡Julia! -las dos volcaron- Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo... Julia: ¿Trabajo? Niña: No subistemis a una niña de cuatro años, veras -y allí comenzó a explicar su plan- Las chicas entraron a la casa y comenzaron a buscar señales de vida entonces, use el espejo de Eris, con el cual hipnoticé a todas. Entonces, ordené a Karla y Avril discutir y luego a las demas chicas seguir de largo. Luego de que fueran deshinoptizadas, las chicas se preguntaron donde estaban las demás, y allí hice a hablar a Vale y a Sofi para dar una falsa señal. Entraron al cuarto y liberé a las arñas gigantes, luego cuando llegaron ustedes, me habia dado cuenta que me perdi... Julia al oír tal explicación se quedo boqui-abierta... Julia: mm Por eso las niñeras huian...Bueno y... ¿ahora que debo hacer? -preguntó a Luminian. Luminian: Pues, ya deben ir al campo de batalla, la shaman a organizado todo. Ten... -extendió su mano y depositó en las manos de Julia una piedra circular de apariencia de diamente que tenia adentro un sol y una luna- Escucha, tu debes vencer a Lord Valdomero -antes de todo Julia se agacha pero no ocurre nada-...Y cuando tengas oportuidad incrusta esto en su pecho y menciona estas palabras: Et invoco a tu, sobirana de la llum perquè recuperis la teva ombra (Te invoco a tí, soberana de la luz para que recuperes tu sombra) ¿entendiste? Julia: ¡Si! Ahora... ¿cómo vuelvo? -se preguntó. Shaman: Yo te llevaré de vuelta...-Julia miró a su madre y se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Julia: ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Jean Carla: ¡Tenlo por asegurado! -dijo levantnado un pulgar en alto. Julia: Muy bien y... -se acercó a la niña- Julia, cuida bien de mamá ¿oiste? Julia (Niña): ¡Si! Julia: Muy bien, Shaman vamonos... -La Shaman tomo de la mano a Julia y esparció un polvo en forma de círcula alrededor de ellas y pronto aparecieron en ese sótano. Todos: ¡Julia! Julia: Chicos, debemos ir al campo de batalla... Vale: ¡No sin antes patearle el trasero! Julia: ¡No espera Valen... ! -dijo sosteninedola. Prontó la Shaman se remangó y mostro un tatuaje de color oro.. Vale: Es de los nuestro... -dijo dejando de aplicar resistencia. Shaman: Ahora, ¿me dejaran guiarlos hacia el campo de batalla? Todos: ¡Si! -los chicos salieron de aquel lugar y se montaron en los dragones. Los chicos volaron toda la noche, en la cual los dragones dieron su mayor esfuerzo. Los primeros rayos de la mañana despertaron de sus sueños a todos los chicos para quedarse asombrados al ver a el campamento de lucha, y muchas mas allá el valle donde se iria a realizar la batalla. Capítulo 38: La Batalla Final Apenas aterrizaron los jóvenes fueron recibidos por centauros de guerra, arqueros, dragones, guerreros, etc. Julia: ¡Wow! Esto es increible... Ardus: Muy buenos días Guerreros Elementales, me llamo Ardus... -Un gran centauro de cabellos rizados de color negro y rostro temible- Soy el encargado de ayudarlos en sus practicas, y en los entrenamientos... Avril: Mucho gusto Ardus, dime ¿Cuál es la formación que habia dejado Luminian para nosotros? Ardus: Síganme... -Los chicos siguieron a Ardus hasta llegar a una gran carpa de cuero que se encontraba en el final del campamento. Todos entraron y se sentaron- Escuchen bien, la formación debe ser: Los guerreros primero, estos deben ir para bloquear a las bestias que batallan cuerpo a cuerpo y los magos y arqueros al final, para que ataquen a distancia. Avril tu eres el cerebro de las estrategias tu dime que debemos hacer.. Avril: Muy bien, esto me facilita todo. Stalin y Karla, lideraran a los centauros y guerreros... Karla y Stalin: ¡Si! Avril: Helio, tu te encargaras de ir por los aires, comandando a los dragones y grifos de luz.. Helio: Entendido... Avril: Valentina, tú te encargaras de liderar a todos los arqueros.. Vale: Muy bien.. Avril: Julia, Paula y yo nos encargaremos de los seres mágicos... Julia y Paula: Esta bien Avril: Sofia tu te encargarás junto a Safira de lideras el peloton de animeles Sofia: Bien! Mika y Miku: ¿Y nosotras? Avril: Ustedes y Mandy se encargaran de la enfermería del campo... Mika: ¿A qué te refieres? Avril: Me refiero a que entraran al campo de batalla a curar a los heridos. Ahora, sin más les explicaré el plan.. Avril explicaba con gran habilidad su plan de batalla. Trancurrió la mañana con gran descanso para los guerreros elementales, aún no se habian recuperado totalmente. Habia llegado la hora de la batalla, los soldados del ejercito de Luminian ya se habian colocado en sus posiciones. En frente ya habian podido ver a los enemigos, un gran ejercito conformados por enanos malvados, minotauros, Demons, Arpias, etc. Entonces, el jercitop enemigo comenzó a avanzar hacia nuestros amigos, allí entraba Valentina. Ella sacó su arco, seguida por los demás y disparó una gran flecha cargada, la cual al llegar al campo explotó, seguida de una lluvia de flechas. Esa era la señal para Helio, el cual partió con los dragones y grifos, varios arrojaban rocas muy grandes y luchaban contra las arpias. Ya casi medio ejercito de los malos habia sido destruido, pero nada los detenia. Entonces, cuando se acabor la rocas era la señal de Stalin y Karla. Stalin: ¡A LA CARGA! -Stalin sacó su espada de fuego y partió al ataque seguido de los guerreros... Karla: ¡VAMOS! -desfundó dos espadas que se redearon de un viento cortante y fué seguida por los centauros. Pronto se liberó el pelotón de animales liderado por un gran lobo blanco y otro negro, que eran Sofia y Safira respectivamente. Mientras tanto, Julia, Avril y Paula esperaban su señal.. Avril: Julia sé que no debería decirte esto pero, Helio morira por ti... Julia: ¿Por mí? Imposible, el me dijo que lo haria por ti y Sofi, además que me prometió en aquel lago que no moriria... Avril: Julia, ese lago solo cumplie promesas de guerreros o las que no poseen querer. Por eso, el juramnto que hicimos fué de guerreros.. Julia: Pero el me dijo sobre la historia... Avril: Nunca se encontraron, se enamoraron de otras personas y a Luminian que disguto eso, así que hizo que aquellas promesas no se cumplieran...- apenas terminara de decir eso, se escuchó un aullidos.. Paula: ¡La señal! -con esto, Paula levantó su tridente y formó una lluvía a torrentes. Avril levantó su espada y todos partieron. La batalla era feroz, Avril aprovechaba la lluvia para congelar a sus enemigos. Paula aoxidaba y rompia armas, para que luego Julia los derrumbara con su fuerza. El ejercito iba disminuyendo, los arqueros tomaron el poder del asunto para cubrir a los otros guerreros. En un momento de la pelea Julia, Avril, Paula, Stalin, Sofia, Valentina y Karla se encontraron... Julia: ¡¿No han visto a Helio?! Stalin: ¡Tomó la delantera esta por enfrentar a Lord! Julia: No se lo permitiré... -Julia comenzó a correr ya toda empapada por la lluvia hacia el lado del ejercito, noqueando con su fuerza a todo ser malvado que se le cruzara. Hacia crecer troncos chuecos del piso que se elevaban para correr sobre ellos y evitar a los demás, hasta que encontró en ese momento a aquel villano que provocó tanto sufrimiento- Lord Valdomero -entonces el tronco por el que iba se terminó rompiendo- AAAAAH! -cayendo fuertemente al suelo, en frente del villano. Lord: Por fin nos encontramos guerrera de la Naturaleza -dijo. Julia lo observó, ojos grises una barba rizada de color blanca, piel oscura y sucia.. Julia: En verdad no pense que te pareciera a Papa Noel, te imaginaba mas como un demonio flacucho de color verde -le dijo. Lord: Muy chistosa, ahora es tu fin... -Lord sacó una gran espada mientras que Julia solo puso sacar unas de las cuchillas que tenia guardadas y su escudo- Creo que ganaré esta batalla - La espada chocaba con la pequeña cuchilla, que estaba apunto de romperse. El sonido metálico de aquellas armas llamó la atención de todo el ejercito. Lord ya habia tajado a Julia en varías partes, dejandola sangrando. Entonces, un golpe hizo perder su última cuchilla y hacer caer su escudo junto a ella al suelo.... Capítulo 39: La Madre Naturaleza Lord Valdomero: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -Julia lo miró y apenas se levanto iba a golpear a Valdomero pero no se dió cuenta que su espada la atraesaría, entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujó arrojandola más alla al suelo. Helio: ¡Lord pelea conmigo! -se presentó el Guerrero del Vieno todo herido. Lord Valdomero: Se nota que mi caballero negro te causo problemas... Helio: Nada que no pueda solucionar, ahora ¿preparado? -Fuertes vientos azotaron el campo de batalla. Lord Valdomero: ¿Tu habilidad? No aguantarás mucho -Y estaba en lo cierto, pronto Helio se encontró en el piso, apuntó de morir. Julia observó todo paralizada, aún no reacionó hasta que observó que Helio la miro con ojos apenados entonces Julia recordó: Hechizera: A casi lo olvido claro...Helio acercate....Una vida se dara por la tuya ese sera tu regalo, y el que la dara sera la persona que menos esperas en este momento....y es un guerrero... En ese momento Julia enterró las uñas en la tierra y se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a correr a resbalones y tropiezos... Julia: Me mentiste, me prometiste que vivirias -se susurraba- Estúpido... estúpido... ¡HELIOOOO ESTÚPIDOOO!!! -en ese momento los demás guerreros llegaron y observaron como una espada era clavada en el cuerpo. Todos se quedaron absortos y solo pudieron gritar: Todos (exepto Helio y Julia): ¡JULIA! -Helio abrió sus ojos y encontró a Julia sobre el, con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Valdomero retiró la espada lentamente y se alejó, Julia sintió un alivio y cayó al piso. Pronto todos se acercaron a ella. Julia se encuentra en un valle lleno de flores, ella corría por allí hasta encontrar a sus amigos. Ella se acercaba a ellos y estos se alejaban de ella. Pronto Julia no los alcanzaba y ellos desaparecian... Julia: ¡Esperenme! No me dejen sola... -entonces Julia se tropieza y cae al suelo- Estoy muerta y sola... -su atención fue desviada por una luz verde que comenzó a bajar del cielo. Luz: ¿Te rendirás ahora? -al preguntar eso toma la forma de Julia solo que con sus cabellos cafés- Eres despreciable, rendirse a estas alturas... Julia: ¡No digas eso! Ya no puedo hacer nada más, además no querras decir ¿somos despreciables? Luz: ¡No! Porque yo nunca seria una persona como tú, mirate ¿acaso te rendiras a estas alturas?¿acaso todo lo que hacias era actuación? Julia: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No puedo seguir mas aca, estoy muerta ¿no lo entiendes? Luz: ¿Muerta?¡¿Muerta?! Acaso no escuchas a tus amigos? ¿te volviste sorda? Aún no estas preparada para tu habilidad... Adios... Julia cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sintió una sensación de soledad muy grande. Se aferró a el suelo y solo pudo recordar algo: Julia: Espera mama, pero si tiene dragones ¿no es un mundo loco? Mama: Pero lo loco es mejor, sabes cuando estes sola y te sientas trsite di esta frase: Yo nunca sola estoy, con mi familia y amigos siempre voy...Y veras que esa sensacion desaparece... Julia: Esta bien mama, no me olvidare! Julia: Si.. no lo olvidaré... Non sono mai solo, con la mia famiglia e gli amici vanno sempre ... (Yo nunca sola estoy, con mi familia y amigos siempre voy...)- Entonces la luz verde volvió y revoloteó alrededor de Julia para luego fusionarse con ella. Entonces Julia comenzó a escuchar... '' Avril: ¡JULIA NO MUERAS! Sofia: ¡NO PUEDES RENDIRTE! Paula: ¡NO JULIA! ¡TU PUEDES SOBREVIVIR! Vale: ¡LUCHA JULIA! Mandy: ¡NO TE VAYAS! Miku y Mika: ¡VAMOS JULIA RESISTE! Stalin: ¡NO TE RINDAS! Karla: ¡AUN NO ES HORA! Helio: ¡Esto no debia ocurrir! ¡Julia, estúpida! Julia: ¿A quién demonios le dices estúpida? -dijo sentándose muy lentamente. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa y alegría. Valdomero: ¡Imposible!- Los ojos de Julia comenzaron a brillar color esmeralda y sus heridas se curaron en segundos. Mika: ¿Qué le ocurre a Julia? Avril: Es su habilidad, no se las puedo explicar porque nunca he visto a una "Madre Naturaleza" en acción... Karla: Yo si, y pues sus celulas comienzan a regenerarse mas rápido y a reponer los tejido mas velozmente, además su organismo comienza a trabajar casi como una planta, por ejemplo, cuando hay mucha agua o lluvia como ahora el crecimiento de sus arboles son gigantescos... Entonces, Julia golpeó el piso fuertemente el piso y de el crecieron unas raíces espinosas que se movian alocadamente y seguian los movimientos de las manos de Julia azotando a Valdomero y cubriendose de sus ataques... Karla: Y cuando hay luz... -entonces Valentina lanza una flecha al cielo y este se despeja y el sol brilla fuertemente- Su fuerza aumente -entonces Julia corrió fuertemente hacia Valdormero y le dió un puñetazó dejandolo tirado en el piso. Pronto sacó de su bolsillo esa pierda y poniendola sobre el pecho de Valdomero dijo: Julia:Et invoco a tu, sobirana de la llum perquè recuperis la teva ombra -entonces el cristal resplandeció cegando a todos y allí apareció Luminian que miró a Valdomero con mucha pena, toco su frente y este se comenzó a quemar hasta desaparecer. Los guerreros se acercaron y se pusieron en fila, arrodillandose. Luminian: Mis valientes guerreros, gracias a ustedes hemos podido vencer a Lord. Ahora debemos destruir la piedra para que Valdomero desaparezca... Julia: Eso será sencillo -Julia agarró la piedra y solo susurró- Lord Valdomero -y esta se destrulló en pedacitos- ¡El nombre aún sigue maldito! Luminian: Ahora chicos, debemos poner orden a este mundo.... Capítulo 40: Adiós Unknow World Luminian se dirigió a los heridos uno por uno curandolos, cuando todos se estaba por ir. Julia comenzó a ver todo borroso, terminando desmayada. Julia: ¿Dónde estoy? -pronto una nota en su frente. ''Julia: Disculpa por donde dejamos la nota. Te queremos decir que te pongas el uniforme que esta colgado en el armario, venos en el gran salón... ¡TODOS! Julia sonrió al ver la nota y prontó observó que se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante. Se acercó al armario y sacó su traje. Este consistia de una remera con una sola manga larga y en la parte de atras era algo mas larga verde oscuro, unas vermudas cafés y unas botas blancas con listones verde claro. Su pelo estaba atada con una cinta del mismo color verde claro y en una de las manos llevaba guante. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los lujosos pasillos del palacio, al frente encontró a todos sus amigos uniformados a un estilo parecido a ella. Corrió a ellos y fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo. Luminian: Que bien que despertaste... -Los jóvenes se separaron y enfilaron- Por favor, hoy a la tarde lleguen puntuales a la ceremonia... Julia: ¡Luminian! -entonces sintió un codazo de Karla. Karla: No debes llamarla por su nombre, es una falta de... Julia: Educación, ¿me parece a mí, o todos creen que soy una maleducada? Luminian: ¿Qué necesitas Julia? Julia: ¿Qué ocurrirá con Siniestrus? ¿Y con Sarume? Aún no hemos recibido ningun mensaje de él... Luminian: Julia, Siniestrus será eliminado con todas las criaturas en el, y pues a Sarume lo buscaremos tu tranquila... Julia: Muy bien... -Aún Julia se sentía angustiada sentía que algo no iba bien. Salió del palacio a tomar aire puro. Se trepó a un árbol, entonces un viento fuerte sopló que hizo tumbarla del árbol y luego ser atrapada por Helio- Sabes, tienes otras formas de llamar mi antención....-decia molesta. Helio: Estas es la más divertida... Ahora ¿no deberías exclamar ¡Mi héroe!? Y luego besarme? Julia: ¡Cuando los dragones existan! -entocnes pasó volando un dragón- Schifezza (mier**) Me olvidé donde estamos -.- Helio: Oye mejor te bajo que ya me pesas...-dijo pero fué tal la torpeza de Helio que Julia cayó sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos y las flores de los árboles, entonces Julia solo sonrió y besó a Helio. Entonces... Avril y Karla: Ehem!!! -aclararon su garganta intencionalmente. Miku y Mika: ¡Por favor! ¡Qué hay niñas presentes! -Julia se levantó velozmente y dejóa Helio ahi sentados mas embobado de lo normal, meintras que los demas se reian y Karla y Avril sufrian de celos protectotes fraternales. Pronto llegó la hora, la ceremonia iba a emepzar. Ya todos se encontraban en un gran salón, llenó de aldeanos y creaturas mágicas. Allí se encontraban la Hechizera Anilinda, La Shamana, Ardus, etc. Luminian sostenia un gran báculo y primero pasó su hija, Luz. Luminian: Princesa Luz de la Ciernaga quedas arrestada por cometer alta traición a la corona -luego de que se llevaron a Luz pasaron Mika, Miku y Mandy. Vistiendo hermosos vestidos- Amanda Cross, gracias a tus habilidades de la magia y tu sabiduría los guerreros pudieron avanzar en su camino y gracias a ustedes Señoritas Mika y Miku, gemelas oráculos por la protección que le brindaron a uno de mis guerreros, ahora yo las nombro Hechizeras Reales de la Corona -entonces ellas se arrodillaron y Lumian posó su báculo sobre ellas, en sus brazos se formó un tipo de tatuaje dorado. Se levantaron haciendo una reverencia y luego se retiraron a un costado. Allí entraron los ocho guerreros, que se arrodillaron ante Luminian- Guerrera del Agua, gracias a tu representación como un Tsunami arrasador en la tierra, vencieron a Medusa y por eso te entrgo la Medalla del Océano; Guerrero del Fuego, gracias a tu gran control del fuego sagrado, derrotaste a los grifos malignos y por eso se te otorga la Medalla de Volcán; Guerrera del Viento, gracias a tu guardia de espíritus pudieron debilitar a el Látigo de Hades, por eso se te otorga la Medalla del Huracán; Guerrero del Viento, gracias a la fuerza de tus tifones, pudiste derrotar a una de mis Magas Reales y además arriesgaste la vida por uno de tus compañeros, por ese acto de valor te otorgo la Medalla del Tifón; Guerrera de la Luz, gracias a tu manipulación del tiempo a través de la luz pudieron derrotar a otra de mis Magas Reales, y por eso te otorgo la medalla del Sol Naciente; Guerrera de la Oscuridad, gracias a tus dos facetas, derrotaron a las sirenas oscuras y salvaron a una de las guerreras, así te entregó la Medalla de la Luna Llena; Guerrera del Hielo, gracias a tus grandes conocimientos de pelea y tu habilidad con el frío pudimos derrotar al ejercito del mal por eso te entrego la Medalla Carámbolo y por último Guerrera de la Naturaleza, gracias a tu condición de nunca rendirte y tu fuerza, venciste a Lord Valdomero y así te damos la Medalla del Roble -así le entran unas medallas de oro a cada una, siendo que la de Julia aparece rota- ¡Ahora! Queridos subditos arrodilladse ante los guerreros que velaron por sus vidas... Todo se arrodillaron ante sus héroes y por último Luminian anunció: Luminian: Ahora mis queridos guerreros volverán a sus vidas en la Tierra hasta el próximo año ¿han entendido? Guerreros: Si...-entonces Stalin sobresaltado dijo: Stalin: ¡LARGA VIDA A LUMINIAN Y VIVA UNKNOW WORLD! -luego de ese grito todos los siguieron con obaciones y gritos de felicidad. Ya era de tarde, la hora de irse. Todos los chicos se miraron... Julia: ¿Tratemos de vernos si? Paula: Dudo que podamos, vivimos muy lejos de cada uno... Sofi: Lo sé, aunque lo hayamos prometido... Avril: Ahora solo debemos partir... Los chicos se acercaron a un circulo y juntaron sus manos y contaron... Todos: 3, 2, 1 ¡UNKNOW WORLD! -y luego se separaron sonrientes. Apareció la Shaman y esta formó un círculo alrededor de ellos. Todos cerraron los ojos y mientras se iban desintegrand, Julia solo susurró: Julia:Adiós Unknow World, no me olviden... -y el único que escuchó eso fue Helio. Pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró en la habitación de un hospital, muy asustada se sentó y solo pudo preguntarse- ¿Todo fue un sueño? -prontó escucho la voz chillona de su tía. Tía Iris: ¡Sobrina! ¡Sobrina! Has despertado!! Julia: ¡TÍA! ¿todo fue un sueño? Tía Iris: ¿A qué te refieres? Julia: A ellos,y a los hechizeros y a Jake ¿Y JAKE? Jake: ¡Aquí estoy! Tía Iris: Julia me confundes, solo te diré que desde que el tren se volcó estuviste cinco día internada y ayer, te llegó esto -extendió en us mano una caja. Julia la tomó velozmente encontrando una medalla de oro y una nota que decia: Julia: ¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO! Creételo ¡Esta vez no ha sido un sueño! Avril Julia se rió y miró a su tia la cual no dejaba de reirse. Prontó escuchó una voz por detrás de la puerta... Jean Carla: ¿Cómo esta mi ratona? Jake y Julia: ¡Mamá! -los dos corrieron a ella y se abrazaron, para que luego se una la Tía Iris, en verdad era una escena conmovedora. Julia: ... Y así pasé mis vacaciones de verano. Fin de la tarea de lenguaje mmm ¿será que esto creible? Epílogo Una cueva de gran humedad y piedra negras era iluminada con un vivo fuego, allí caminaba una encapuchada desprendía pena y furia. Por donde pasaba el suelo de roca se fundía. Prontó llegó a un trono donde se encontraba un hombre que era alimentado por hagas de cabellos negros y miradas asesinas. La encapuchada se quitó la capucha dejando caer su cabello carmesí y ojos escarlata, era Keyko. Keyko: Señor -dijo arrodillandose- Los guerreros elementales ya se han ido de Unknow World y además he capturado a el Ángel del Océano. ?????: Muy bien ahora podremos comenzar el plan -se levanta del asiento y tomo por el rostro a Keyko, al cual ofrecia resistencia- Querida, ahora solo necesitamos surgir de esta oscuridad. Keyko: SI señor... ?????: Primero asesinaremos a el angelito -en ese momento el rostro de Keyko se volvió preocupado- ¿te molestó eso? Keyko: ¡No señor! -exclamó tratando de simular su expresión. ?????: Claro... Ahora que Valdomero ha desaparecido, iremos esparciendo la verdadera semilla del mal... ¿no es así mis secuaces? -entonces detras de ellos aparecieron un grupo mas de personas. Secuaces: ¡Si señor! ?????: Unknow World será mío y ¡nadie me detendra! -entonces sacó una foto en la que estaban todos los guerreros- ni siquiera ellos... -y la quemo, haciendo que sus cenizas volaran por la cueva... Comentarios *WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! me encantaaaa ^w^ kiieroo masss!! Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 21:15 16 may 2010 (UTC) *¡super totaaaaaaaaal! ojala saliera yo... [[User:Munchlax-code|'Fan n·1']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Águila roja']] 17:16 17 may 2010 (UTC) *Siii mi poder es super cool puedo viajar en el tiempo wiii!!!!Espeon9 19:50 17 may 2010 (UTC) *Me alegra leer sus comentariooooooooos!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '01:25 18 may 2010 (UTC) *¡Guay!Feli 11:53 28 may 2010 (UTC) *gumiii-chaaaan nuu me dejees cn la intriigaa TTwTT kieroo maas! 'ℓυкα - ѕαмα 18:11 21 jul 2010 (UTC) *Luego editaré más n_n Hace mcuho que no comentaban esta novela xD Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '18:28 21 jul 2010 (UTC) *muy buena gumiiiii ;D 'I'm a wolf♪ (~) ''GakupoKun♪♪♪' 18:31 21 jul 2010 (UTC)'' *aiii, pobres gemelas! están poseíidaas T.T a veer q aace juliaaa... estáa geniaal juliiee ★ ...αℓι¢є... ★ ≈ ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ 20:38 13 ago 2010 (UTC) *OwO!!!!!!!!!!!!! súuper geniial!! lo úuniico q t diría es q cuiidees más tu ortografíaa pero x lo demás está increíble! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 23:47 15 ago 2010 (UTC) *Gracias Alice, y si lo que pasa es que me emociono escribiendo y luego no me doy cuenta de los errores ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 01:17 16 ago 2010 (UTC) *Esta buenisima!!!! me encanta, y por los errores cuando uno se emociona no para, esta genialisima, eres toda una artista venu!Espeon9 01:26 16 ago 2010 (UTC) *Muchas gracias, tu también eres una artista ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 02:09 16 ago 2010 (UTC) *me encanta..._!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDD ii porfin llegue a este capiulo xDDD hahahahaha ta mui bna thu novela venu m encanta otra vss..!!!!!!!<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 03:03 22 ago 2010 (UTC) *Muchas Lokis, ya terminará tuw, pero estará TUW 2 ! xDD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 03:35 22 ago 2010 (UTC) *yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh...!!!!! graxias...x3<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 04:33 22 ago 2010 (UTC) *0//////0 xDDDDDDD k bn m encanta aha aha m encanta aha aha me me encanta aha aha me me encnantaaaaaaaaa....!!!!!!! o yeah....!!!!! hahahahahahahahaha *!!!!increiiiiible¡¡¡¡ !vamos julia no te rindas, no puedes perder contra lord valdomero¡ *se rompe mi tecla o* h se rmpi mi tecla -la hechicera de fuego *Juliiee!!! terminastee otra novelaa!! cosa q yo nunca he hecho x3 heyy, esta novela es una inspiración para mí, x muchas razones; se necesiita una gran imaginación para llevarla a cabo! felicitaciones!! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 22:58 3 sep 2010 (UTC) *Gracias Alice-chan!!!! Muchas gracias en todo caso (como te gusta el ingles) seria: Congratulations (h) xDDD Y me hace sentir alagada que digas que es una inspiración, nuevamente gracias n.n ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:02 3 sep 2010 (UTC) *TT.TT waaaaa.....!!!!!!!!!!! me encanta....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! julie esta novela es hermosa...!!!!!!!!!!!!! te admiro demasiado....!!!!!!!!!!!! xD k mal k alla terjminado :/ pero lpo bno esk va a estar tuw2....°!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDD siiiii...!!"!!!!!! t felisito por esta novela tan exitosa y ps toi esperanod anciosamente tuw2 ii ps me gustaria salir en ella hehe...n.nU t pido tantas cosas vdd julie sorry u.u bno pero aii m dises xDD...pd:nesito que visites espacio obscuro ii agas lo k dise la nota xfa es urgente...!!!!!! ii muxas graxias<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 23:45 3 sep 2010 (UTC) *Okay ahora mismo!!! Y trnaqui no ocurre nada. Ehm, gracias por lo de la novela y lo de la admiración me sienot alagada n.n ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:54 3 sep 2010 (UTC) *Viva!!!! **tiro confeti** Gumii-chan termino otra novela VIVA!!! x3 esta muy buena gumiii!!!♪♪Oasis rules!! (~) ''Listen Wonderwall♪♪' 23:58 3 sep 2010 (UTC)'' Categoría:Novelas Magicas Categoría:Reliquias de P.E Categoría:Novelas Categoría:The Unknow World